


The Demon Lord and the Human Princess

by mashthekeyboard



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashthekeyboard/pseuds/mashthekeyboard
Summary: He was the most powerful Demon of his time. She was a princess worth nothing more that the marriage arrangement she could make. The love story between them would become the stuff of legend. Through a twist of fate their paths crossed and neither one would be the same again.





	1. Chapter One

*I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters.*

Chapter One

Inu-no-Tashio thats what they called him. He was called great, powerful and the most revered Demon of this age. It was not just the other InuYokai either. All of Japan knew his name and trembled in fear at his approach. He had a reputation for ruthlessness in battle. He was considered an honorable ruler. His possession of So-ung was legendary, coupled with the fang of life none dared cross him. He was known as the greatest leader of all demon kind. His power and protection of what he considered his made life in the western lands peaceful. The unfortunate side effect of this was that Toga was lonely. Those who sought him out were looking for one of two things. Power in joining him, or (more often than not) Power at slaying him.  
From the day of his birth he knew he was different. As time passed it became more obvious, he was one of the only Demons to establish a power structure. He mimicked humans, he held court, forged alliances and defended what he created. The manner of the InuYokai's creation was unique, and his power was attributed to it. Other Yokai at first mocked his methods but the order he commanded soon made others follow suit. He knew what he wanted and he went after it. He wanted many things throughout his long life and most things he got. A very few remained unattainable.  
He wanted affection but he had all but given up on such things. He could take another to his bed, in fact he knew of several powerful yokai who would come running at his call but for some obscure reason, that he couldn't quite nail down, he did not want too. He did not want a repeat of his last attempt at what humans called love. He still had feeling for his sons mother but she had seen fit to sever their connection and move on. Sesshomaru's mother was long gone, and Sesshomaru himself was well beyond needing him. Toga had even gone so far as to leave him in charge while we "patrolled the lands" as he cleared his mind.  
How long had he been walking? Felt like forever and yet no more than a moment. Telling everyone he was patrolling his lands seemed like a good idea at the time but in truth he simply wandered this way and that. He should have been hunting Yokai threats but as there were few or in most cases none he began stalking humans. It had been a very long time since he walked among humans. What he found was unsettling and disturbing. He recalled the days of humanities infancy and wondered what had happened. They seemed to be cursed beings. All of them were proving more and more worthless as time passed. What he once considered to be a fascinating species had degraded into a disturbing, blood thirsty and honor less scum. He was all for killing when it was necessary but these humans had taken it too far.  
They were at war with everyone and no one. They fought other provinces, they waged war against other noble houses. They killed even among family. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it either. But what disgusted him most was that humans seemed to take the call to war and turn it into a reason to raid, pillage and rape. Toga snorted at the very idea. What pleasure could one get from taking something that should be given. He supposed that if he was to investigate closer he might learn the reason, but frankly he didn't care enough to. And so with little else to distract him Toga began systematically clearing his lands of not only Yokia but also the raiding humans. He did nor care who they were or why they raided only that such honor-less actions would be met with death. Some of them were obvious soldiers, armor weapons and colors to match some human lords. Other were simply bandits. All fell to him.  
Toga was far into the north lands and had not met a human settlement for several days. He was thinking again of his home and all the responsibility's that awaited him, and with a long suffering sigh he thought that perhaps it was time to return.  
The wind shifted and with it the scent of humans. The tang of iron was heavy in the air, not only from the weapons that were being used but also the blood that was being spilled. Toga breathed deep. No Yokai on the air. It must be another human war. Should he intervene again or let fate happen? He shook his head. He had started something and would not leave one small corner of his lands unlearned of his displeasure. Toga focused on the human hearts that beat rapidly in the distance. Racing toward the fear laced on the air.  
What greeted him was wanton destruction. Hollow shells of the human homes burned brightly as fire licked at the wood. Blood, still hot pooled beneath the many humans that lay strewn throughout the small village. The scent on the air was thick with so many overlapping sources Toga wanted to retch. This was not a war, it was a raid.  
A snarl ripped through his throat as he sought those responsible. When he found them it was clear they were leaderless and honor-less brigands, less than the earth robbers. Thirty some odd humans on horses circled some fifteen on their knees. Weapons were drawn and within no time those at the mercy of the brigands would have been dead.  
Toga let his Yokai loose. Until that moment it was under tight control as he didn't want to alert any to his presence. He was so angered that his aura responded with an unnatural wind that whipped through the ruined village and immediately spooked the horses of the brigands. Panic struck as even the humans looked fearfully for the source.  
Toga lashed out swift as only a demon lord can, within a few moments more than half the humans were dead. Those honor-less humans who managed to keep their mounts from throwing them attempted to bolt. Each was chased down swiftly and dealt a swift death.  
Toga stood in the carnage and looked at the sword in his hand. So-ung sang a joyful song of death. It begged for more, vile thing! It was pressing against his mind again, trying to overcome him. He was not so weak and with his will alone he forced the sword to settle into its restless sleep again. Having it's aura still and under his power again he reined in his flaring yokai and the unnatural wind it stirred. He needed a new sword, one that could outmatch any other. Soon he would visit Totosai.  
Toga turned quickly at a shuffling sound and found the fifteen humans who would have died without his interference. They watched him. With no weapons, clearly the defeated in this fight they still looked at him with confusion mixed in with overwhelming fear. With a dramatic show Toga wiped his sword clean and sheathed it slowly.  
One of the men pushed forward, throwing himself into a low bow he called "Thank you great lord!"  
The other men followed suit, a bit slower as though they did not want to but had too. The first man must be their leader.  
"I detest honor-less beings" Toga said in response. He really had not considered the humans he had saved. It was not his goal. "Let it be known that such actions will be met with a swift death."  
The first man to bow nodded against the bloody dirt "Yes great lord. May I know to whom do I owe my life?" He begged.  
Surprised by the mans deferral and intelligence Toga pondered for a moment. Perhaps not all humans had fallen low with depravity and honor-less wars. Perhaps humans were still worth closer examination. "Who dares ask such a thing from me?" Toga demanded. Reminding these humans that they only lived due to circumstance.  
"The humble Lord of this region. Nakatomi Giichi." The human said still with his head bowed. Toga was sure the man only did this to secure their lives. For all they knew he would turn on them next. Not an unwarranted fear.  
"Tell me human," Toga began, a growl escaping his control. "If you are the Lord of these lands then why do you not protect what is yours?"  
The human had the decency to flinch at the accusation. One of his men looked up and took it upon himself to answer for his lord, "Our province is poor and plagued by brigands from the north. As we are here and would have lost our lives you must know Great Lord that we were trying to protect what we could."

Toga, simply stared at them. The North was notorious for brigands and this village was close to the border. He felt a small measure of guilt at the death around him. He should have been paying more attention to what was his. He then nodded, waving the humans up from their prostrate position. There was no lie in their scent. Only fear sliding into apprehension. "I am the Inu No Tashio. The western lands are mine and I protect what is mine."

The men all murmured and some gaped at him. "We humbly thank you. How may I repay for your assistance and our lives?" The man, Nakatomi asked.

That surprised him even more, though he did not let it show. This human was polite and was seeking to repay him. Though Toga was not seeking to save them per say he liked the idea that this human was at least civilized. The human couldn't really offer anything he would want and Toga huffed at the presumption. He turned away deciding that he would let these men live. He took to the sky's and went in search of water to wash away the blood.

*End chapter*

**I have never found a reference to Inu-papa's given name but have read a few fic's that named him Toga so I just went with it as INU-NO-Tashio would be a pain to write over and over.**


	2. Chapter Two

*I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters.*

Chapter Two

Izayoi knelt on the engawa and played at the strings of her koto. Her heart was not in her lessons today. It had been seven days since her father had left and she was in a state of mourning because of his absence. She loved her father dearly. He was all that she had and now, her mother long ago lost to the underworld and her elder sister married and moved away. Her father must see to peace within his lands and so with the countryside in turmoil with brigands he had gone to fight the threat, though he might not return to her.

She tried with little luck to find hope. He was brave and would try to bring order to his lands but bravery would not win a battle of numbers. They were too poor a house to fund proper soldiers and training for them.

If I were a good daughter I would have agreed to marriage with Setsuna no Takemaru. He was wealthy and had many men at his command. But her Father would not sell his child as most would in this day and age. She was all he had left. Izyoi sighed heavily and pushed away the instrument. Better yet if I were a son...

Kamiko tutted at her side. "Hime, what is it? How may I serve thee?" The old maid asked kindly.

"Unless you can make me the son my father needs I must suffer on." Izyoi said.

The old woman tutted. "Child, the Kami saw fit to give thine father two daughters only. Fate decides what our path shall be and who we must walk it with. Do not bemoan your life when it is a gift."

Izyoi didn't answer. It was hard to accept that her fate could only ever be one of marriage and motherhood. Worse still that the chances of true affection for her future husband was slim.

"Dost thou fear for thine fathers return?" The wise woman asked.

A small tear escaped and rolled down her cheek but she didn't answer. If her father failed to return it would only be a matter of time before the mansion was attacked and she taken. Or Takemaru would come fetch her. Odd that she didn't know which would be worse.

"Do you not have faith in thine father child?" Kamiko asked, laying a hand on her long sleeve.

Izyoi cast a small glare at the old woman. Thou she was only trying to teach her some obscure moral lesson Izyoi resented the question. Before she could answer a commotion broke out near the gate and Izyoi stood and hurried to the see what it was, fear and concern that whatever walked through the gate would seal her future.

The gates let in far fewer men than had left. Some had bandages, their faces were weary, their shoulder slumped. "Father!" She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her fathers weathered face at the front of the column. On shaking legs she hurried across the open courtyard. 

He dismounted quickly a smile playing at his mouth as his daughter approached. Izyoi threw herself into his embrace. "I thank the kami for your safe return!" She cried onto his shoulder before pulling herself together. With forced control she stepped back. "Welcome home honored father." She said as demurely as she could.

He nodded but his small smile didn't reach his eyes and she felt a pang of sorrow. Something was wrong. But she couldn't decide what it was. Physically he seemed well enough but there was a shadow behind his eyes that spoke of trouble.

Taking his arm she walked with him toward the main doors. He remained silent so Izyoi tried to fill the empty air with chatter. Something she did when nervous. "I have received a letter from my honored sister. She expects her third child and hopes for a daughter this time." 

She envied her elder sister while also being afraid of such a future. "Word came in that the Adachi Clan is seeking aid yet again. I left such decision for you." He still said nothing as they walked the halls. Sunlight coming through the open screens the scent of leaves heavy in the late autumn air. He was rarely so silent and Izyoi was coming closer to panic. What could have made her father so reserved.

Walking ahead she opened the screen and waited as he past. Should she follow? Would he welcome her comfort? Perhaps he was simply tired and she should leave him be. Izyoi had made up her mind to leave him in peace when his voiced called her. "Izyoi, child come, close the screen I wish for privacy."

Obeying him she came to his side as he sat at the small desk. "Father please, what troubles you? I feared for your safe return but though you are here, it is as though something in you has died." She almost cried. Only her willpower held her back. She so desperately wanted to be what he needed. And a sniveling woman was not what would bring him comfort.

"I owe a life debt." He said, eyes cast beyond her at the wall but seeing nothing.

"What? To whom?" She asked, only to be struck with the realization that it meant he might have almost died. "Father what happened?"

"The brigands were well equipped. And they had greater numbers than us. We would be dead but for the interference of.." He paused and ran a hand over his weathered face. "Yokai." He finished.

Izyoi covered her mouth to stop the gasp that would escape. Her mind drawn up in a blank panic. Her fathers words could mean any number of things. But what worried her most was how a Demon might want repayment.

Her father must have felt the same as he continued. "He never answered me when I asked how I could repay him. I think..." Her father paused, eyes distant, caught up in the memory. "I think he meant only to kill the honor less brigands for once they were dead he never turned on us."

Her Fathers words troubled her. She knew of Yokai, everyone did but her knowledge was limited to stories and a few odd paintings. Images of Ogre's flitted through her mind and Izyoi thought such behavior strange. For the life of her she couldn't imagine such creatures killing some humans but not other. And then there was the thought that it was intelligent enough tell the difference between nobility and brigand.

"Though he did demand to know who I was." Her Father continued.

"It spoke?" She blurted. Surprised leaning closer to shock now. Not only had it not killed her father and his men but also spoke to them?

"He." Her father quietly corrected.

"How do you know?" She wondered mind reeling as she tried, with little success, to rearrange her thinking.

"He looked like a man, but for his silver white hair and markings," Her father began taking a long slow breath. "It was The Inu No Tashio.." Her father then said, voice shaking ever so slightly at the remembrance of the encounter. "He is beyond powerful, were he not a demon I   
would think him a god." Her father covered his face rubbing at his eyes as though to banish the memory.

"What does it mean Father? Will he return to demand payment? What will become of us?" She was close to hysterical now. Everyone Knew of the Great demon Dog of the West and every one knew his power. The problem was that none knew what he looked like. A huge dog was what most saw but her father spoke of him as though he were a man. Only the most powerful Demons could carry a human form and rumor said that when they did they were bewitchingly beautiful.

"I pray to the Kami that nothing will come of this." He said, squaring his shoulder as if to make his words real. "I hope to remain below his notice and this event never be revisited." Izyoi sighed her fear calmed with her fathers words. But then he placed a hand against her cheek and the troubled look in his eyes remained. "My child, should he come for payment I would be honor bound to fulfill his request. You are my most prized treasure child. I would see you safely wed before the great dog can lust after you."

Heart in her throat Izyoi nodded obediently to her fathers wishes. Somewhere she was sure she heard the clank of chains. Her father would wed her to the most fitting man she knew already whom it would be, and her fate was now sealed.

And so it was that before the first snow had fallen Izyoi was betrothed to Setsuna no Takemaru. She smiled demurely, said sweet nothings and bowed to her future lord. And then when night fell she wept alone in her room. A small part of her wished the great Dog would come and take her away from this fate but he never came. Her fathers life debt was mostly likely nothing more than a passing inconsistency in the Demons world.

As fate was a fickle thing Izyoi found that her betrothal would be long. Takemaru was in service to the emperor and would be involved in the war for a while yet. He would not wed her only to leave her alone. Should he die, he said it would be unwise to leave a lone female who had not given him an heir yet. So with the approach of Winter she settled into the idea of being his wife one day and relished the small freedom she still had.

*End Chapter*


	3. Chapter Three

*I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters.*

Chapter three

"You have been back not more than two moon cycles." Sesshomaru said, the accusation hanging heavy in the air.

Toga shrugged it off. "It was an enlightening trip. I wish to investigate humans further." Not really a lie, just a half truth, one his son could probably smell.

Sesshomaru snorted, "They are less than dirt. What could they possibly have that merits such attention."

"Humans grow in intelligence. And what more they out-breed us." Toga offered. It was true and soon, he feared, they would outnumber yokai to the point where the very structure of power would soon shift.

"Vermin always breed," Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared all the more, "With undignified lust." He added, disdain clear in his words.

Toga grinned at that. "Yes they do. But vermin do not progress, they do not learn and change. They do not forge weapons and build empires."

"Vermin also do not kill their own." Sesshomaru sniffed, he found their knew methods of killing each other for no apparent reason as distasteful as his father.

Toga wanted to sigh, really the boy needed to let some things go, especially things he could neither control or change.

"Yokai also kill other Yokia." Toga said, slinging his swords across his back.

"We have reasons," Sesshomaru began.

"And how do we know they do not, have you asked?" Toga demanded.

Sesshomaru said nothing, at least the words had given him pause. "Do you intend to make alliances with them?" He demanded back.

Toga refused to answer that as he wasn't truly sure himself. Toga began to walk toward the main gate, choosing a new subject to distract his child. "The wolf clans are getting a bit free in their hunting. While I don't mind them hunting near the border they are crossing too   
often for it to be ignored any longer."

Sesshomaru nodded "I will see to it."

"Don't kill too many son, while not technically allies it would be wise to not make them enemies." Toga reminded. "Also the sea dragons wish to discus the border on their side. No doubt they would wish to push us closer to shore and claim the outer islands. Do not bend." 

Again his son nodded agreement. "The dragons of the north are being very secretive of late and I suspect Ryūkotsusei would like to revisit his fathers war and reclaim So-ung."

"I will see to it." His son said again. Toga wanted to tell him no but Sesshomaru would one day inherit the west and he needed to learn, to be ready. Toga only nodded. Saying no more he chose to take to the sky rather than walk.

Sesshomaru wanted power and proving himself against others was one step in becoming a conquerer. Toga worried about that, things were changing. The days of war between Yokai were disappearing. Yokai who were powerful and intelligent saw the wisdom in refraining from all out war. Yokai who were mainly beasts and retained only mindless instincts to kill were being wiped out by his kind or those humans who could defend themselves. Without someone or something to fight and kill Toga looked for distraction in other things. But there was little to do.

His last attempt at distraction led him to inadvertently save some humans. It was at that point that he decided to look at the human more closely. What he found, while interesting didn't answer all of his questions. If he were to be honest he would say that he simply wanted to talk to the humans. Learn of them a bit more but it would be more than a little difficult most humans avoided Yokia. That human, what was his name again? Toga wondered idly as he landed some time later near the border. He began walking, his feet crunching on the snow and then the humans name came to him. Nakatomi Giichi, that was it. He thought. An idea forming in his mind, a way to distract him that would perhaps yield useful information as well.

Finding a single human among so many proved a challenge. He knew that if he could just get one of them to stay long enough to ask the question it would be easy. However he was an imposing demon and his aura, while tightly bound was enough to frighten most every human he met. Or in some cases prompt them to attack him. In the end he had to resort to asking local Kitsune, if anyone knew where humans were it would be them.

 

o0o

 

Toga was in a bad mood. What seemed like a good idea at the start was turning into more trouble than it was worth. The Kitsune had told him where he could find humans but their names meant little to nothing. Kitsune tricked and manipulated humans they didn't generally bother to find out names.

That was how he found himself before yet another human mansion, and yet again wondering if it was worth it to investigate. The first one had simply shot arrows at him. His response to that was to destroy half the outer wall before he left. Then he was chased by a holy monk. 

A monk he seriously thought of killing. But going around killing humans would not open doors so to speak.

Then there was the old nobleman who upon his arrival had some kind of fit, proclaiming his a god. Toga had laughed at the man as he was clearly senile. He had tried to get an answer from the man about the other nobility in the area but all he could get out of him was weeping and garbled attempts at prayers.

He left so fast he doubted the man knew he was gone and was probably still praying.

This home looked well off but not overly rich. That was somewhat promising as the Lord he saved had mentioned being poor. Toga was still deciding what he would do because he didn't want to have to kill or fight he just wanted to talk! When he heard the yelling. The men on the wall were calling warning to each other but they didn't sound as upset as the last home. That was promising as well so he began walking toward the gate.

Toga braced himself as the gate opened, not that he was concerned for his safety, he was just used to being attacked. The three men that were walking out to meet him however looked vaguely familiar though none looked like the lord he remembered, still he relaxed a bit. They carried no weapons and though they didn't look particularly thrilled they nodded to him.

"My Lord Inu-no-tashio." The leading man said, head bowed.

Toga offered a nod back, "Is this the home of Nakatomi Giichi"? he asked.

"Yes, but my lord is not here at the moment." One said.

"I shall wait for him." Toga said, and began walking toward the home. The men seemed very unsure about that and glanced around at each other worry plain on their faces. Toga watched in amusement as they stared in shock as he walked past them. He wondered if they would stop him. Or demand he wait. Any move on their part would be bravery, or maybe stupidity. Either way he ignored them. As mere servants to the lord they meant little. He wished to speak to him alone. Besides he was tired of walking and certainly wasn't going to wait in the snow.

The guards at the gate shifted their weight, eyes wide in fear as he approached but didn't stop him. The home, while sturdy was simple yet rich. The gates were thick, and the grounds well cared for and free of clutter and debris. While snow covered most everything it was obvious that the gardens were extensive and well kept. There was a main house, with two smaller ones on each side. He couldn't see a stable but could smell one somewhere to the east behind one of the smaller dwellings. People moved along their tasks, though every eye was on him they said nothing. The stench of fear was heavy in the air.

The man who first greeted him was running to catch up, "Uh, Inu-no-Tashio-sama please a moment!" The man called out of breath. Toga obliged and turned not saying a word only looking down at the man who would not meet his eyes. "Please Great lord, my master is not home and will not be till this evening, perhaps you could return then?"

Toga didn't respond, mostly because he wasn't sure what to say. As he was far from his own home and wasn't familiar with the area he didn't know where to wait, and standing in the wet snow for hours did not appeal to him at all. "Does he not have a single family member here?" He asked, mostly wishing to avoid a wet day. Surely the man had a mate, or a son perhaps?

The man before him opened his mouth before shutting it with a audible clack of his teeth. He wrung his hands a moment and then glanced at the main building. "My lord has no son and his wife passed many years ago." He finally said.  
Toga could almost taste the lie. No, half truth. His mind supplied and he grinned at the man who took two steps back in dismay at the display of sharp teeth. So the nobleman was without son's? A hard fate in this world but the man had not said he was childless only that he   
was without a son...

"Naoki," a soft voice called from across the yard behind him, "Why do you keep our guest standing in the snow?" Whoever she was reprimanded the man and Toga grinned all the more.

Toga watched as the man before him swallowed hard "But, but my lady your Father.." the man began.

"My Father" The woman said cutting him off. "Would not wish such an honored guest to be so disrespected!" She cut him off.

Toga turned, meaning to say something suitable to the woman who spoke but found the words taken from his mind and his lips. Draped in a vibrant blue was a human woman. She knelt, framed in the door to the home, an old woman hovering near her. Clearly the princess of this house she was a far cry from most human women he had seen. He was used to the farmers wives and odd Miko bent with age. Every so often he would see a maid who had not yet lost her fair complexion to the harsh sun, but nothing like this. Everything about her, from the rich clothes to her clean and perfectly strait ebony hair said extravagance. She was watching him, her wide chocolate eyes continued to steal glances at him from under thick lashes. He was staring, and wasn't even sure why. Was it because she is trying so hard not to look at me and failing miserably? He wondered, and then he realized that she was gesturing toward the open door in invitation.

Toga ignored the man at his side who has making odd noises in his throat like he was trying to talk but couldn't decide what to say. The snow crunched loudly as he approached her, she bowed as he paused to remove his shoes. Her face remained hidden as she remained bowed refusing to look up at him. To that he grinned, she was afraid, but was holding herself proudly against the emotion.

He entered and the first thing he noted was that standing in the home were several men, and while each bowed, they seemed very unhappy about it. They looked well enough, though most were wizened with age and each was eying him warily.  
"Please forgive my fathers men," The woman said as she passed by him. "I am afraid that without his guidance they forget themselves. I have prepared tea," When she spoke it was so quiet he wondered that anyone but he could hear her. The other men were glaring at her as though she was somehow in the wrong yet none said a word as he followed her into the next room.

It was a small room with a meal and tea being set out hastily. The thought was appreciated though he didn't particularly like human tea. Once again impressed with humans that would have manners Toga removed and sat his swords against the wall beside him. An audible sigh could be heard at what they considered a sign of peaceful intent.

The air in the room relaxed until a man moved close to his swords, clearly intent on moving them, Toga snarled low making everyone in the room freeze. "Do not touch the swords!" He demanded.  
One of the old men coughed and nodded, "Would you not rather they were put somewhere safe?"

"I would not trust them out of my sight." he admitted as he sat at the table.

The men nodded to this and sat as well asking nothing further.

The princess however?

"I must ask great Lord, why?" The woman wondered, "Surely non would dare take them, let alone raise a hand against you."

Toga laughed at that. While true that wasn't what he was worried about. "They would not know what they do, they would be little more than puppets." he shrugged.

At the petrified glances that passed around the room he stared down his host. "They are demon swords, humans have neither the power or the strength of will to resist them. I would have to end those who were enslaved to them or death would follow them." His host paled visibly, "Both Yokai and human." he added for good measure.

The very air hung heavy with his words when an old woman entered breaking the tension. Toga said nothing more as the tea was served and the silence dragged on broken only by the sipping of tea. The woman tried, without success, to steal glances at him. His host became more and more fidgety as time passed and Toga wondered how long she would stay silent. Would she sit as long as Toga did? The thought of sitting till they all withered away with age was both amusing and disturbing and he laughed at the thought.

His host jumped at the sound, but smoothly recovered her nerves and at last broke the silence. "My lord, please forgive me but, to what purpose are you here?"

Toga raised an eyebrow at that and she coughed and bowed her head. He didn't answer, mostly because this woman was more intriguing, almost distracting and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. She practically squirmed under his gaze. She had said very little thus far, with her words that is. Her body and her scent told a different story. She was clearly curious, proud and willful. Yet she held herself still and kept her eyes averted from his. Her scent said she was afraid, yet it edged closer to nervous rather than outright fear. But most curious of all she had the underlying scent of arousal. While a stroke to his male ego he was slightly disturbed by this development. He knew of the odd Demon here or there that dallied with humans. While not strictly forbidden it was a taboo to be sure. He had never found a human that he would think of taking to his bed...

"Find his lordship with all due haste, I fear for our lives, his daughter most of all!"

The words, interrupting his thoughts, were whispered in the hall, no doubt they thought he couldn't hear them. To that he smiled again and looked around the room. Why should they fear? If he had wanted them dead they would have been. Did they think they could defend themselves against him? That he doubted very much. These were not soldiers, he doubted they could fight at all, they even wouldn't be able to defend the woman... He didn't know her name and suddenly he wanted to remedy that. "What are you called?" He asked her.

She gasped, then coughed. The men around him mumbled and huffed and the woman's face flushed a bright red.

"Great lord please!" One of the men said through his teeth as though the very thought strangled him.

Odd... he thought. What harm was in a name? Their attitude toward him and the question he asked annoyed him and he turned to the woman again. "Who are these men?" He asked not looking away from her face, daring her to look at him, a brief glance was all he was given.

"My lord fathers councilmen." She began, as the scent of shame washed over him, not just from her but the men as well. "I will leave Inu-No-Tashio-sama." She finished, bowed and hid her face behind her sleeve.

He simply watched her for a minuet completely at a loss. Her actions, words and scent confused him as they each contradicted the other. And then she moved to leave and without giving much thought to it he moved to block her retreat.

**End chapter**


	4. Chapter Four

*These characters ain't mine, I just felt like torturing them :)*

Chapter four

 

Izyoi felt like she might faint. Or possibly cry. She took a calming breath and glanced again at those inhuman eyes that were the color of gold with the depth of eternity in them.

Yep, definitely faint. She concluded at the unwavering gaze that met hers in the overly quiet room. She still held up her sleeve in a vain attempt to hide her face, he simply leaned closer and looked around it. What should she do, how had it come to this?

It was her fault alone. What in all the gods names did she think she was doing? They said he was here and coming toward the house. First she had impulsively insisted that he be invited in. Her only worry, at the time, was how he would react if ill treated. Would he murder them all? Thats what Yokai did so what was to stop him?

She ordered tea and hurried to stop her fathers men from turning him away. What she saw was a kimono so white it blended in with the snow, a huge sword across his back which was turned to her. He had armor as well, stark black against the white. He looked dressed for war and all she wanted to do was stop what she considered an impending disaster. She avoided looking directly at him as he passed only grateful that he wasn't running his sword through the servants.

But then he was in the tea room, the old men of her fathers council making her regret her choices more and more as they sat in silence, worry and disdain in equal parts. That was when she made the colossal mistake of looking at him. He was not looking at her at first so she did a quick once over. What people said about Yokai in human form being bewitchingly beautiful wasn't a lie.

He was hansom beyond human reckoning. No mortal man had a jaw cut just so, or such high cheekbones, let alone the markings on them. He was much taller than the average man she had seen but didn't seem to be bulky. Then he looked her way a small smirk on his face at catching her gaze.

When he asked her name she could almost taste the shock in the air. To ask a womans name, unsolicited? Head hung in shame she mumbled her apologies and moved to leave, knowing that the men would take over.

That was how she now found her self blocked by his imposing figure. Unnerving eyes unblinking as he watched her. Slit pupil... She thought dumbly, even as his small smirk lifted into a full grin. Sharp teeth... Her now completely flustered mind added. To tear you to shreds... Followed close behind that and Izyoi felt a dizzying wave of fear and lust fight for precedence in her mind.

"I did not give you leave," He said, grin still plastered on his face. Smug... Echoed in her mind even as she registered the gasps of the other men in the room.

And then the small spell she was under snapped. "What?" she managed to say, her arm lowering from its defensive position. There was nothing she hated more than being reminded of her place as a lowly woman. "I did not know it was needed!" She bit out at him. "and as my opinion wasn't want..." She froze, wishing she could bite her own tongue out. He's going to kill me... Her mind said in a manic sort of way.

He just continued to grin at her. Izyoi swallowed against her tongue that seemed suddenly too large. But The Demon didn't look away from her face and only years of practiced stillness kept her from fidgeting in the uncomfortable situation. She opened her mouth to beg   
forgiveness for her manner when every other person in the room talked at once.

"She is only a woman," Followed by "Easily flustered," and "doesn't know her place." as well as a few less kind versions of "please don't kill her for her stupidity" were heard.

He ignored them, "By what name are you called?" He asked again, as unmoving as a statue he waited.

Now, not only was her tongue heavy her throat was now as dry as sand. She tried to swallow away the feeling and decided that to deny him this request was most likely foolish and possibly dangerous.

"Please, our Lord would be most upset at this unusual behavior toward his daughter!" One of the more brave men said.

"I did not solicit your opinion human." He said with beguiling calmness without so much as a glance away from her.

"Izyoi." She at last managed to force the simple word out.

"Izyoi," He repeated, the syllables rolling off his tongue as though he was savoring each part. "Are you Nakatomi's only child?" He questioned.

She looked away, heart heavy with the reminder of her useless position. "His second Daughter." She said.

He nodded and returned to his seat as though nothing was amiss and she was left on shaking legs trying to decide what had just happened. When she couldn't fathom what it could have been she decided to leave as she was clearly unsuited to this.

"Sake." He said, pulling her attention back and with a start she realized that he was requesting it from her.

Grateful for the chance to get off her unstable legs Izyoi knelt, "Kamiko, bring Sake for our honored guest."

The rooms settled somewhat after that. The older men didn't mention his forward question again and Izyoi determined to remain silent.

He however seemed to have other plans. "Where is your Father?" He asked breaking the uneasy quiet.

"Nakatomi-sama is..." One of the men started only to be silenced as the Demons glare turned on the unfortunate man.

"Why do these men insist upon answering for you?" He demanded, not looking away from the old councilman. "Do they intentionally seek my anger?" The men in the room cowered as he stood at full height, the air heavy with his aura that stirred in annoyance. "Do you think to deceive me, or perhaps you think me simple?" He insisted, his voice low with the distinct echo of a snarl.

He will kill us all.... Izyoi panicked and without much thought she was on her feet and moving to place herself between the In-No-Tashio and these foolish old men. "Please, great lord, don't..." She begged hand up as she stood intentionally in front of him hoping to move his attention back to her.

He stopped and turned his glare at her, though it lessened a bit. She wavered under his baleful stare but remained insistent. He must not know her place in such circumstance, it was the only thing that made sense. She was about to tell him the reasons why when he took a small step closer and bumped into her hand.

Izyoi flinched at the contact of cold steel against her palm and looked at her small pale hand against the black of his armor then up at his unwavering gaze. Emotions in turmoil she called on all of her training, every piece of etiquette and lesson in proper action and steeled herself. His eyes blinked a few times but he didn't move, or kill her outright. The entire room seemed to be holding it's breath as they simply stood there.

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth and Izyoi's stomach did an odd little flip-flop and her mind helpfully informed her that she was a dead woman. To the surprise of all in the room the powerful Demon lord leaned in to her face and said "You are either incredibly foolish, or impressively brave." And then he sat in one graceful motion.

The door to the room slid open at that exact moment with a noisy clack and her father entered in a rush and out of breath. "Inu-No-Tashio-sama!" He managed as he fell into a bow. "You honor my home, please forgive my absence..."

"You did not know I was coming." The Demon Lord said with a wave of his hand, "A mistake on my part." He added as he sipped on the Sake as though nothing was amiss.

Izyoi's father looked from her to the demon concern clear on his face. She moved away on shaking legs crossing the room as fast as her thick clothing would allow and bowed to her father. "Welcome back honored Father." She managed.

"Your daughter is impressive, though the company of these old fools must tax you Nakatomi." The Inu-no-Tashio said with a grin the challenge clear though non of the old men rose to it.

Her father coughed and moved to the head of the table and took the spot she had used. "They are not without merit," Her father began as diplomatically as he was able waving her to his side. She complied heart in her throat as she sent a prayer, to any god who was listening, that the wouldn't all die this day.

The demon grinned lifting his cup again, "It is the nature of council men," he nodded "To be both useful and annoying."

Her father laughed in an uncomfortable manner as Izyoi poured Sake for her father. "To what do I owe such an auspicious guest?" He asked attempting to smooth over the situation.

The Demon shrugged, "I find myself curious about humans. As you are the only human to ever show any respect and manners I came here. Most humans..." With a pointed glare at the old councilors he added "Are willfully ignorant." He then turned his eyes on her, and to her dismay remained fixed. "Were it not for your child," He grinned, "my temper may have been loosed."

Her father looked shaken by that but managed a smile, "I have been blessed with a rare gem."

"Indeed.." The Demon Lord said a hint of a smile playing at his lips again.

Izyoi silently begged her father to excuse her. She honestly felt like she was fraying at the edges. Her emotions were fighting with her instincts. She was oddly at war with herself, something that rarely happened. On the one hand she desperately wanted to run away, while at the same time wishing she could remain within his company. She was deep in thought, trying, with little success, to find out why when her father touched her arm.

"My dear?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yes father?" she asked shaking herself.

"I said that perhaps you might like to retire?" He asked gently but the hidden command was there. "As it has been such a taxing day?"

At any other time she would resist the demand but for once she was more than great full for the chance to leave. With a nod to her father she stood and bowed. "Father, councilmen..." She turned to him as well, the words stuck as she found his unwavering gaze again on her, 

"Inu-No-Tashio-Sama" She managed before leaving with as much dignity as she could muster. As the panel slid shut behind her, however, Izyoi hurried without grace at a run to her rooms, kimono held up so as not to trip.

 

o0o

 

"Hime, your father has asked for you." Izyoi jumped at voice, so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't know Kamiko had entered the room.

"Oh, yes of course..." She mumbled as she stood only to freeze. "Is, um..."

Kamiko smiled kindly as she knelt at the door. "The Inu-No-Tashio has left." She assured.

Izyoi nodded and left the room, panic calmed. Thank the Kami. She thought to herself. Her nerves could not take anymore strain. She walked the halls in near silence, the hour was late and all had sought their beds. One of the only lights was that of her fathers study. Her father sat at his desk his eyes staring at a paper in his hand his face drawn with worry.

"Father?" She asked him, he jumped ever so slightly but offered her a small smile that carried no joy.

"Come in child, shut the screen." He said waving at the spot near him.

Izyoi knelt at her fathers side, but he didn't speak seeming lost in thought. She wondered if he was upset, or maybe he was just relieved that the Demon lord was gone. No, she thought looking at his faraway eyes, he's still worried. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she   
dared ask. "Father, will the Inu-no-tashio be returning?"

Her father stirred himself letting out a long breath, "Well, he didn't really say but i suspect he might." His kind aged eyes looked down at her "He wants to know about us, well humans really. As he puts it "times are changing and only a fool doesn't bend with the wind." Her   
father chuckled lightly, and Izyoi smiled at that. "That aside." Her father coughed and took her hand, "If he returns you should remain out of sight. Though you may have saved us all from his wrath today let us not tempt fate."

"Yes father." She dutifully said.

"My brave child. It was a rash decision to invite him in but all things considered it was probably for the best." Her father rose on shaking legs and kissed her head, "Now to bed with you child. You must be exhausted." They walked the halls in silence and parted ways.

The single light that burned in her room was all that waited for her, she blew it out and moved to lay down. Really she should be relieved at the prospect of never seeing him again. Yet the only emotion that presented itself was disappointment. Yes he frightened her, yet somehow he also intrigued her. She closed her eyes and found his image haunting her mind. Inhuman eyes, liquid pools the color of the sun, silken hair white as fallen snow.

Covering her face with her hands she found the heat of a blush. Really, am I so low as to lust after such a creature? She demanded of her mind. Well, all would come to nothing anyway, she was below his notice and now her father had forbidden her presence should he return.  
You belong to another... Echoed sadly through her mind and Izyoi wanted to scream. When a perfectly good man asked for her she felt nothing, yet one encounter with a demon who would never look her way and she was falling fast. "I am cursed!" She pouted into the darkness. Willing sleep to take her before her mind could continue down that path.

*End chapter**


	5. Chapter Five

*I do not own InuYasha I only like to harass the characters*

 

Chapter Five

 

Toga was laughing at the stupidity of humans. "You must be joking." he insisted. Leaning against the table he reached for a piece of bread.

Nakatomi looked somewhat affronted by the suggestion. "I am most serious. What would you do with a daughter beside secure her marriage?"

Toga shrugged, "I have only one child, a son." he paused, sipping at his sake. "But to put no value in someone simply because that are female?" Toga shook his head, thinking of Sesshomaru's mother. Gods that woman would have rather ripped out a throat than be told she was   
little more than a breeder. Nakatomi was a decent sort of human but was painfully blind as far as Toga could tell. "Is it common to trade daughters for status and wealth?"

The human looked a bit repentant when it was worded that way but he stubbornly shook his head. "It is as much to protect them as it is for, those other reasons." He stumbled in his words, pausing to drink as well. "They need husbands to protect them."

"I have seen human women fight, some better than men." Toga insisted.

"Yes, but those are samurai wives, or Demon slayers. Those of the noble class do not train their daughters to fight. Noblewomen are meant to be wives and mothers." His human companion insisted. "They are weak, fragile."

Toga snorted at that. Nakatomi's daughter was neither one of those things. He wondered if this man knew that or if he was blind to her strength? When he thought about that first day he smirked at her bravery despite her fear.

"It has been my experience that the weak and the frail are that way due to coddling. If they are never allowed to learn and fight for themselves then anyone would be weak."

"So with your kind do women hold power?" Nakatomi wondered.

"My sons mother was and still is a power unto herself. She is as much to be feared as I am." Toga said. "If I had a daughter I would train and raise her the same as I have my son."

His human companion looked a bit pale and sipped on his drink some more. "What about an heir, a son to take over the leadership of the land and power you have created?"

Toga laughed, "Any child of mine, be they male or female would inherit, thus your question means little to me."

Nakatomi nodded to that, "And therein lies the difference. Woman cannot inherit," Toga huffed but the man continued. "Foolish as you or I may think it is, that is the truth of it. Even were I inclined to allow my daughter to take on the burden no one would follow her. My men   
may respect her but they would not kneel to her." The human man looked into his cup, his shoulders slumped. "Worse still, any brigand or rival noble house would then attack and she would be at their mercy."

Toga felt for the the man, if what he said was true his hands were essentially tied. He would marry his daughter away to protect her. While on the one hand it made sense it seemed to him that it could be avoided if they didn't make their women less.

They sat in silence each thinking over what the other had said, and Toga was inclined to learn more. Yes they were woefully ignorant in some respects yet they were quite clever in others. The last three days he had seen many things that humans had invented to ease their life.   
Tools and machines for a start. It wasn't much yet but if they continued with their trial and error ways Humans would one day create impressive things.

Toga was thinking of again heading home, it had been three days and he had learned much. But he was still reluctant to go, it was a small thing and honestly it shouldn't bother him much but he wanted to talk to Nakatomi's daughter. Pathetic humans that they were it was   
some sort of social issue for him to converse with her. He enjoyed what little he did speak with her and wanted to hear from her about humans. After all, male and female are as different as the sun and moon her perspective could be enlightening.

Izyoi, Toga grinned at the memory. Such a brave timid thing. She hid her emotions well in her face but he knew there was more beneath the surface. Her emotion rolled off her in waves. She was so easy to fluster it was amusing. She held a mask of propriety over her emotions   
and he had only seen it fall once, he wondered if she would let it fall again?

"Great Lord," Nakatomi said, interrupting his thought, "I don't wish to sound rude but how long will you visit my humble home?" The man was nervous, dripping worry in a way.

Toga sighed, "I had not considered a time line. If I inconvenience you, I can depart." He offered, a smirk on his face as the man stuttered and tried to back peddle.

"No, no, it's just. I would never think," He bowed in concern, "Forgive me. I have a clan meeting that I must attend tomorrow..." He paused a frown on his face, "I will send my regrets at being unable to attend."

Toga stood and waved his hand "A lord must attend meetings of importance, I will go."

Nakatomi look relieved as he bowed. Following his guest to the door.

"I may yet return, you have giving me much to think on." Toga said as he left the home into the brisk winter air.

"My home is open to you." The human offered. "I should return within a day or so."

Toga nodded but said nothing. He crossed the open courtyard and then wandered into the surrounding forest.

He should head home. He had learned much but he still remained hesitant. When he tried to pinpoint what exactly was holding him back he was a bit surprised that it was Nakatomi's daughter that came to mind. It wasn't even the desire to talk with her either. She had kept   
herself away from his view these past few days. He supposed he could demand her presence but he wanted to see her alone...

That drew him up short.

Toga glared at the surrounding trees as though they had personally offended him. While he would admit she was lovely, for a human, she had no real reason to hold his attention. She was not powerful. She was frail, even more so than humans usually were due to her fathers   
coddling.

Still, He silently mused as he kept walking, She was brave enough to stand before my wrath. Even to the defense of useless old men. An odd smirk crossed his face and he did admit that she was amusing to harass as well.

Toga shook himself. No, he needed to return. A single human female was of little consequence to someone as powerful as he!

 

o0o

 

The dawn was just breaking and Toga sat in the hot pool of water. He was content and enjoying the time alone. It reminded him of the day long ago, before he gathered his power. Rather than return home Toga had instead ended up circling east for a day only to head back to Nakatomi's land. The human had said he would have only been gone a few days so he should be back by now. Toga wanted to ask about the rival noble houses and the human emperor who led them. It seemed unlikely that a single human could hold all the land.

Toga left the pool, taking his time as he prepared for the day. It was about a day's walk to the Nakatomi mansion and he took his time as he wandered the pleasant forest that was muted by snow. Small animal life scurried out of his path and the air remained still not a breeze stirred the skeletal trees. It was almost relaxing to walk thus. He even smiled at the pure peace that comes in the deepest part of winter.

A scent on the air stirred, drifting in from the direction he was walking. Toga wrinkled his brow and breathed deep trying to place the smell. Humans for a start. But as he was approaching the mansion and the village that wasn't odd. Domestic animals, still normal. Dirt.

Toga glared. If it had been any other season but winter that would not be odd. It had snowed last night, a lush thick blanket the covered all in a smooth clean way. His pace quickened a knot in his guts tied tightly as he drew closer to the mansion and more scents flitted on the air. Smoke from fire, blood. Death.

In what felt like a blink Toga stood in the courtyard of a partially ruined mansion. The gate was half gone, blackened by a fire that no longer burned. A few men at arms limped toward him and offered stiff bows. "Inu-No-Tashio, Nakatomi-sama is unable to offer his home at   
the moment,"

"What happened?" Toga interrupted.

"An attack." Said a familiar voice behind him. Toga turned to the lord of the house and nodded to him. When he looked at the humans face however the knot that had formed in his gut suddenly burned in an odd, angry sort of way. Nakatomi Gichi was pale, shoulders slumped   
with a look of absolute pain and sorrow on his face.

"Who?" Toga demanded

Nakatomi shook his head, "I suspect a rival clan, though no colors were flown."

Toga looked at the signs around him. Whoever they were they came with a purpose and left quickly once it was met. "Why not bandits?" He wondered.

Nakatmoni shook his head, "They took Izyoi as a prisoner, nothing else of value was taken."

Toga felt the knot in his gut rise up his throat. Shouldn't care, doesn't matter... ran around in his head.

"I am sorry great lord but I must try and,"

"I will go after them." Toga said, a little surprised by the sudden offer. Almost as surprised as the human at his side who opened his mouth to protest but Toga shook his head. "You are old. Your men are mostly wounded and most likely out numbered."

Nakatomi went a shade red at the insult to his age, "You think I would allow it?" huffed in an almost amusing manner.

Toga grinned at the foolish man. If he hadn't grown to, well not like him, but he was a decent sort of human Toga might have killed him for that. "Do you think you could stop me?" Toga laughed.

Nakatomi shook in mirthless laughter, "Forgive me I just," his face somber as he considered the truth. He would most likely die in his efforts to save her and he knew it. "She is all I have left."

Toga nodded. "She will be returned to you." he said. He sniffed at the air seeking the scent that did not belong to this house. Men, lots of them had been here and left, not more than ten hours ago. They headed to the west. Toga didn't speak another word as he took off after   
the scent.

At a speed that only a demon lord can go he followed, his mind intent on his hunt. Refusing to consider why he was doing this. Writing it off as a courtesy to a human who had shown him respect. He did not want the human killed when he still wanted to talk to him. That would   
be an annoyance. So Toga hunted the men who had taken the daughter from a home that he protected. It had nothing to do with her, nothing at all...

The sun set. No moon shone as he stalked after the men. They must have pushed their horses hard. Toga however, was ripe with anger and he was no fool. Men without honor would not view a human princess as more than a thing. Unless they had a very good reason not too   
she would be at their mercy. Thoughts of such worthless humans touching her pale skin made Toga more angry than he had any right to be. Weak human that she was, Izyoi deserved a better fate than that!

Toga's feet ran so fast that his feet did not even leave prints in the snow. The more the thought about her at their mercy the more angry he became. It was fast washing away anything else in his mind. He was the hunter now, the humans simply prey to fall to him. Their trail   
entered a river. Smart, he conceded, had he been human he would have lost precious time searching for where they left the water. Toga had higher senses however, with only a moments pause he found the scent of at least thirty men to the north. Again running he spotted the dim flicker of light that spoke of campfires.

With a grin that was both feral and full of hate Toga drew his sword and charged the camp.

**End Chapter**

***A bit short I know, sorry. I do hope it is an enjoyable read, please leave a comment or message in the box as they feed my resolve to finish what I start. Thank you weather you do or not of course :)


	6. Chapter Six

*I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*

Chapter Six

 

Izyoi curled in on herself and winced at the pain that blossomed behind her eyes. Foggy memories tried to push forward and she couldn't make sense of it. It was cold. There was a constant muffled sound, like many people talking. Beneath her was hard, frozen and rough. Dirt. Her jaw hurt, something was keeping it open it tasted like old cloth. Opening tender eyes she looked around. It was dim, no light source that she could see. She tried to move, to get up but her arms wouldn't obey they stayed behind her. Tied?

Izyoi panicked, scrambling to get up and failing. She bumped into a stone wall. Cave... Her mind offered. Blinking in the darkness she tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Her mind remained somewhat fuzzy as she tried to recall what had happened. Why was she tied?  
Memories surfaced, waking to a hand over her mouth and roughly being pulled from her bed. Blindfolded, gaged and forced to follow, being put on a horse. She remembered yelling, cruel laughter and the smell of burning.

Taken, by whom she didn't know, only that she was at their mercy. Izyoi felt a sob creep up her throat and tried to stifle it. It would do no good to weep. Whoever they were they must have a reason for taking her. She wasn't dead and had yet to be harmed.  
Ransom. That was the only reason she could think of. The clan to the north had wanted their lands for some time, could be them. Or they could just be bandits who saw her as a prize, one that could be used and...shared. Her stomach did an impressive twist at that thought and she was grateful she had not eaten in a while. Being sick while a gag was in your mouth would not improve anything.

Izyoi looked around again, she was in the corner of a somewhat large cave. The opening was not much bigger than the main door of her home and through it she could make out the dim light of a fire or two. There was a lot of talking and laughing, feet stomping around and the random whinny of horses. It sounded like a lot of men out there and as much as she wanted to run she doubted she would make it past them. One of the shadowy figures was moving toward the opening. Fear made her blood feel like ice in her veins and she forced herself to remain, if not calm, still.

The figure bent and pulled up a small torch as he entered. He was a burly man in odd mismatched clothes shambled her way swallowing from a jug that hung lose in one hand. "Yer awake, good." He grinned as he raked his eyes over her and she couldn't stop the small whimper that look pulled from her. The squatted before her taking her chin in his callused hands and tipping it to the light. 'Pretty thing," He mused his grin widening.

In his eyes Izyoi saw a fate worse than death and tried to escape it as his hands moved to push aside the kimono she wore. She swung her arms, kicked her legs but he was stronger and seemed to enjoy her attempts.

A yell followed by a scream ripped the air around them. The man froze and turned to the opening as horses whinnied and stomped. People started yelling. Awful sounds reached her ears, the sounds of the dieing and Izyoi shut her eyes trying to block it out. "Yokai!" Yelled over and over.

The man was pulling her up, forcing her onto shaking legs he pulled her back against his chest like a shield. The cold of steel pressed against her neck and she felt the blood drain from her face. "Walk!" he hissed in her ear and then they were walking toward the terrible   
sounds. The noise was lessening, as more and more of the men died.

Izyoi scanned the area outside the cave. Eerie light and shadows played across a gruesome scene. Men lay, dead and dieing, blood everywhere. As the man forced her toward the horses who danced in panic her eyes were pulled toward the only other movement. A single figure was fighting at least a dozen men and was winning. With a shock she saw the pure white against the night moving with inhuman speed.

Surely not...? Her mind wondered at the sight, her eyes did not lie, as she watched the Inu-no-tashio cut the men to ribbons she couldn't deny it. The man pulled at her, trying to get her onto one of the horses. Though gaged she began screaming, and muffled as it was she preyed her would hear her. If he was here for her or not she didn't care, even a demon was preferable to the man who's mercy she was currently under. She shoved against the man, he stumbled over an unseen branch cursing her as he fell.

Izyoi attempted to flee, her ankle stuck in the mans grasp and she fell. The hard ground knocking the breath out of her. In desperation she looked for help, for him.

Help me...! her mind begged. She saw him, he stood with a sword through a man. She tried to scream against the cloth over her mouth again. In the faded darkness he froze, face snapped her direction and for one horrible moment she saw the red of his eyes. Instinct told her   
to be afraid but the look calmed her.

The man pulled her up again. He held her close against him for only a moment before she was unceremoniously shoved away from him. Izyoi braced herself against the inevitable crash into hard earth and snow but never hit. Inu-no-tashio caught her and just as quickly set her   
down. Taking off after the unfortunate man who could never hope to outrun him.

The cold wet of the snow was seeping through her clothes as she sat abandoned. It started to snow, small white fluffs drifting before her tired eyes. A scream of fear and agony sounded, quickly muffled by the snow.

The night hung around her like a curtain of black. Izyoi strained her eyes against it looking for her doom. She didn't have long to wait, like some ominous deity of death he walked toward her. His pure white hakama stained red. His sword dripping red drops against the snow. She wavered, so afraid yet so relieved that he was there.

He knelt before her and raised a hand to her face making her flinch, closing her eyes in fear. Yet he only ran a claw through the cloth that held her mouth captive. Free of the restraint her jaw snapped shut and she whimpered at the pain.

Izyoi opened her eyes and dared to look at her savior. The dim light of the fires cast shadows on his face that moved in a hypnotic way. He had a smear of blood across his chin. She stared at it, mind blank in shock. "Are you damaged?" His deep voice rumbled the question pulling her mind from the blankness.

A small shake of her head was all she could manage as she didn't trust her voice. Then he was moving closer, arms reaching around her and for one terrified moment she was afraid of something completely different, something almost primal that rose up from the depths of   
her mind that wanted to stay within the circle of his arms. For a few moments her face pressed close to his shoulder. He smelled of fighting and killing, blood, sweat and something else not quite human. Izyoi held her breath, her eyes closed as the warmth of him surrounded her then with a sharp jerk of his arm and her arms fell free of the bonds that held her.

Izyoi gasped against the stinging numbness that ripped through her arms. "Thank you," She mumbled. He stood, grunting some non committal noise, stepping back and the force of the cold night washed over her again. She shivered and tried to stand. Now that the panic and fear was drifting away she became aware of everything. A deep midnight darkness surrounded them. Snow drifted on a light wind and she wrapped her arms around herself though it did little to help. Izyoi took a step and noted that she lacked even tabi.

She looked at her feet as shock settled into her system. She choked on a sob mixed with a laugh. She began to shake and looked again at him. His head tilted to the side in a odd way that betrayed his confusion. She smiled up at him, it was so, well wrong. He was a demon. He was a killer, the evidence was all around them. He had no reason at all to be here yet here he stood. But the most unreal of this all was how glad she was that he was. His eyebrows drew together, the confusion replaced by something else she couldn't place.

Izyoi took two more steps before she winced in pain at the unforgiving ground.

"You cannot walk." He said, as though just noticing her feet. His face straitened again, emotions shifting as he seemed to struggle with some internal issue. As fast as she saw it the look was gone and he nodded as though deciding something. In three long strides he closed the distance between them and simply picked her up.

"Inu-no-Tashio Sama!" she complained more from instinct at his brash move upon her person than anything else. He growled at her and whatever else she meant to say died on her lips.

"I did not save you only to have you die from exposure!" He snarled out in annoyance. She cowed under his harsh words and he began walking.

He walked with forced stiff movements, shoulders tense though his arms cradled her quite gently. Izyoi couldn't help but curl into his chest to gather warmth from him. It was difficult, the black metal of his armor had little to offer for comfort. She shivered, his arms pulled her closer as though knowing her need for warmth. Though the night was frigid her face felt far too warm and she tucked her chin to hide from him as much as she could.

Emotions washed over her as he continued his steady pace but they were drifting away, like the remnants of a nightmare when the dawn breaks. That idea made her smile. Never in her life did she imagine that one day a Demon of his power would chase away her nightmares. In an un-looked for comfort she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter Seven

*I do not own these two.*

 

Chapter Seven

 

The woman was asleep, cradled in his arms and frankly Toga had no idea how he felt about that.

In hindsight Toga had to admit that he may have failed to think this through all the way. He had, in what he now admitted may have been unreasonable rage, found the camp of the men and promptly slain every last one. The last one to fall had been attempting to flee with her in tow. He was somewhat impressed that he had heard her over the other sounds around him at the time. Dealing out death was generally not a silent affair and he was wrapped up in it. Her muffled scream still managed to pull his attention. It was all over rather quickly.  
Logic would say that he should head directly back to her fathers home but her small shivers made him think that it might be better to wait for morning. Toga took in his surroundings. A high cliff pocketed with caves served as the bandits camp and while convenient there   
would soon be scavengers soon. He scanned the area looking for anything that would useful be for a human.

A horse chuffed near by and Toga glanced its way. The last human he killed was attempting to flee on the horse and a quick glance over the stead and he saw that its back had several packs.

The beast had settled since Toga was no longer angered or killing and he approached the animal and taking its lead pulled it to follow him as he looked for a decent place to warm the woman. She was so small and frail, so desperately in need of protection. It was odd, he found himself comparing her to Sesshomaru's mother. They were so different, extreme opposites in fact. Where the Inu woman would have resented him Izyoi was almost helpless and seemed grateful. Toga found that he enjoyed being needed.  
With the abundant caves in the ridge Toga found one quick enough. He flung off his furs and lay the woman down covering her as best he could. She mumbled in her sleep but did not wake.

Toga set a fire and soon the small cave warmed with its blaze. He checked the packs on the horse and found a few clothes and a pair of tabi. He also found a rations pack and a small pot. There were no blankets so he simply let her use his fur. It was not like he needed it. Weather had little effect on yokai.

Toga looked at her sleeping form again. Her long hair was not as smooth as it once was but the way it fanned out over his white fur was pleasing to him. Her pale face was now smudged with dirt, streaked from her tears but even that did not seem to detract from her beauty. He was letting her get to him.

Toga turned himself away from her, looking out into the night, it was a few hours before dawn, the darkest and coldest time of night. Snow was drifting down slowly in large white flakes in was soothing to watch and distracted him from her presence.

She began to murmur in her sleep and toga turned to her. She was twisting and squirming as though she could escape her nightmares.

He ignored her, listening for it to pass but she was getting worse, louder in her struggle. Guilt pulled at him and Toga moved to her side. Her thin arms lashed out and he had to grab her wrist so she wouldn't hit him. "Woman, wake up!" He tried, as she yelled "no" and tried to   
break free of his grasp. "Izyoi!" He commanded louder this time.

Her eyes flew open, bleary and glazed with sleep she still fought against him for a moment. She stilled as she focused on his face. Izyoi blinked, looked around eyes darting from him to the fire and back. "Where?" She managed, her voice cracked and she coughed.

Toga looked around as well and shrugged, "A convenient cave."

He glanced down at Izyoi again. Humans had such expressive eyes, and his attention was pulled into them. Her eyes were watching his and he found them to be quite lovely. Deep pools of dark brown flecked with honey and jade.

"Inu-no-tashio-sama..." She mumbled, her face turning a soft pink. Her eyes darted to his hands that still held her wrists captive.

He let her go. Annoyed suddenly, as the situation was aggravating. In the past week he had thought about her as he talked with her father. He recalled the bravery and the mask of propriety she wore and how much it amused him to fluster her.

Now the mask was gone, shattered by circumstance and their close proximity. It made him feel almost vulnerable, an uncommon thing for him. Her mere presence was somehow laying him bare, her need for protection one he couldn't refuse. He watched her move to distance   
herself and snorted as she shivered moving close to the flames.

"Why did you not take me home?" She asked, glancing his way through thick lashes. He could smell the fear on her but couldn't think what could cause it. Nothing would attack them.

To answer her he gestured outside the cave. A winter storm swirled madly, hissing through the rocky entrance.

"Oh," she mumbled looking around again.

He needed to get her some cover, the thin bit of cloth she wore was doing nothing to warm her. He tossed her the bag he took off the horse. She flinched as though she expected him to hit her with it. "There are human items in it." He told her, annoyed that she was afraid of   
him.

Toga turned away again from her watching the snow fall.

"Thank you." She said.

Toga huffed, "A simple task." He turned back to her. Izyoi knelt wrapped in his fur a small smile on her lips.

She nodded, "But not one you had to do and so I am grateful." Pulling the fur closer she shrunk into it. "Why did my Father...?"

"I forbade it." Toga grinned.

Izyoi giggled and shook her head, "I imagine he did not like that. I think he has never had someone forbid him anything." She sighed shifting off her knees "Why?" She added.

"He is old and weak, his men were injured and too few." He glanced her way, noting her surprise. "They would have died."

She nodded.

"You should sleep. We will leave at dawn." Toga turned away from her again. Thinking of her was a distraction, being alone with her was far worse. Toga was not the kind of man to force a woman into anything but, seeing her wrapped in his furs was, alluring. Her ebony hair falling free around her delicate features. She was bewitching him!

He thought of her small frame pressed against him and found a grin on his face. Toga was very unhappy about the effect she was having on him. Shaking away the thought Toga glanced her way again, she was now laying down to rest.

He turned back to his vigil of watching the snow fall and listened as her breathing slowed and she at last slept.

 

o0o

 

The mansion came into view, and Toga almost sighed in relief. He led the horse that carried the woman. Izyoi was silent as she had been since they left the cave that morning. He found her lack of speaking to him annoying somehow. He on a few occasions tried to have a conversation with the woman but she would only answer in the smallest of ways.

Toga glared at the home, they would reach it in less than hour and he was glad at the idea of being rid of her. Last night he was beginning to entertain lustful thoughts of her but now she was dull beyond all reason. No matter how he tried she would not remove the mask of   
proper princess and it frankly angered him. He knew there was a fire behind her eyes but she refused to set it free. Why that was remained lost to him, it was a question only she could answer and, with her home so close he felt the chance to ask would be gone soon.

Toga stopped walking and turned to her. "Do you dislike my company?" He demanded.

Her chocolate eyes flickered at him from under veiled lashes, her brow first rose then wrinkled in confusion, "I, what...I am but a woman." She mumbled at last.

Toga snorted at that, "You are an intelligent being with your own thoughts. Your sex has little to do with it." Izyoi blushed a deep red at his words. Damn, she was a lovely shade of pink and Toga grinned knowing he was at last cracking the mask. "You woman have repeatedly avoided me since that first day, and now you ignore my attempts to speak with you. I am left to conclude that you dislike me?"

The woman opened her mouth only to shut it again and look away. "You are a most powerful Yokai Inu-no-Tashio," She began, the scent of her fear washing over him, "You could take my life with little effort. I hold my tongue to not inadvertently spark your anger." She refused   
to look at him.

"You are a foolish woman!" Toga smirked at that, she thought he would slaughter her for speaking her mind?!

Her eyes, seeming darker now flashed at him and she glared, "Yes, I am a foolish woman. But even I would not court my death at the hands of a Demon!"

Toga laughed now. "Woman, If I wanted you dead you would have been long before now!"

"I have a name," She complained, "How am I to know what would cause you enough anger to kill me Inu-No-Tashio?"

He shook his head at that, she knew nothing of him or how he thought. Killing such a helpless human would be not only too easy it would be pointless and without honor even if she angered him.

"You have a reputation after all," She continued, apparently on a roll. "The great Inu-no-Tashio..."

"Toga." He said cutting her off.

"What?" She looked at him again confused.

"My name woman, use it!" He demanded pulling the horse into a walk again.

A yell called from the walls of the mansion and soon a guard of men rode out to meet them led by Natakomi who was smiling wide at his neared and Izyoi called to her father and toga stood back to watch the reunion.

Toga was an outsider in the joyful reunion and so only watched as the woman was taken away led into the gates of the home and away from him. He had no claim on her yet begrudged them taking her. Her father was talking to him, all full of praise and thanks but he didn't really hear.

"I must leave." Toga said, resolve set. He needed to distance himself from her.

"As you see fit great Lord," Nakatomi nodded.

Toga turned to leave but paused, "What of the attack?" he questioned.

"No clan has claimed the attack but that is most likely because it failed." Nakatomi sighed looking at his home that was in need of more repair, "I fear I must send her away, for her safety until she might be married."

A small knot formed in Toga's gut at his words. Married, she would be taken, claimed by a man and made to bear children. He was irrationally angered by that. "Why?" He demanded, sounding harsh to his own ears. He coughed, "Where else would she be safe?" he added.

Nakatomi was watching his daughter as she entered the gate not seeming to note the anger in Togas voice. "Her sister is wed to a wealthy family, they are better equipped to protect her." He sounded saddened by the idea.

Toga nodded and began walking away. He had allowed himself to get too tangled in this families affairs already. He needed to sever the tie they had on him and the best way to do that was to never return.

"You have my eternal thanks Inu-no-tashio." Nakatomi called out to him.

Toga did not respond he simply continued to walk away. His home in the west needed its lord and he needed to stop taking such humans into his consideration. Toga squared his shoulders and took to the skies, returning to where he needed to be. Yet the distance did not   
seem to matter as she still remained in his mind. Toga cursed his weakness and determined to not ever return.

 

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter Eight

*I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters*

 

Chapter Eight

 

Toga paced in the garden, a stack of paper in his one hand though he had not looked at them yet. He should be working on land treaties, on the threat of dragons and the encroaching problem of humans. Yet as he walked through the flower beds and under the budding trees all he could think about was one human woman.

Ebony hair and dark eyes like chocolate and amber. Small frame held against him as he took her away from the danger of humans. He simply could not forget the look of her, wrapped in his white fur, how pleasing the image was, and how even now he could see it behind his closed eyes.

Toga was agitated by how this human woman was creeping her way into his mind and under his skin like some kind of demon herself! He hated how much he desperately wanted to know that she was well. It had been less than a month since her rescue and he wondered constantly if she was safe. Her father was not well equipped to protect her this he knew with certainty. Those thought inevitably led to anger as he imagined all manner of things that would happen to an unprotected human woman!

He refused to acknowledge the impulse to go to her home and find out the truth. He should not care. Toga was so distracted by this unnerving train of thought that he failed to notice a small pinprick of pain on his cheek. In that distraction Myoga the flee managed to have his   
fill of blood before Toga squashed the offending bug.

"Myoga you know I detest your habit of taking my blood!" Toga snarled at the now flattened flee in his hand.

"Blood is life great lord!" Pleaded the small vassal as he reformed himself into proper shape. "I have returned." He announced bowing withing the large palm.

Toga snorted to hide his momentary confusion. "About time." He mumbled as he tried to recall what mission the flee had been sent on.

"Milord, would you like my report?"

Toga nodded glad for the distraction.

"The Dragons of the north are indeed preparing for a war, though I could find no indication that it is the west they are planning to attack." Myoga bowed again, "It would seen that the East is currently sending demands against the dragons so they may be prepping to a fight   
with the east rather than your lands great lord!"

Toga said nothing as he took in the information. He recalled now the mission Myoga was on, he was sent almost twenty years ago! He was never the most efficient or the most brave but he was invaluable as a spy due simply to his size.

Toga broke out in a wide grin, a grin that the flee cowered beneath, for the Inu-no-tashio to grin was a horrifying prospect and could not mean anything good. "Myoga I have a new mission for you." Toga noted the look of panic and quickly closed his hand around the bug so   
he couldn't run.

"But milord I have just returned and surely there is someone more qualified than I!" Myoga begged.

"Your panic is unseemly!" Toga complained, really the flee was most pathetic. "This mission will be to your liking I think." Toga offered the flee who stopped his attempt at running and glared suspiciously at his lord.

"What might it be?" He asked timidly.

"There is a human family known as Nakatomi." Toga began, "They are in the north of my lands. They are a small family of only a father and two daughters but I wish to know how they are faring. Do they survive, have they enemies?"

Myoga couldn't stop the confused look that crossed his face but recovered quickly enough. After all to spy on humans was a task so simple it was almost an insult to be set too it. Yet as Myoga considered it would be far safer than his sojourn into the dragons den, literally. 

Myoga sighed "As my lord commands."

"I knew you would see it my way," Toga glanced around making sure they were alone, "Now this is a mission I would have no other know of, not even my son, understood?" When the flee nodded Toga smiled again, "Go to the home, asses the state of the family and their lands then report back and I shall give you more instruction."

The small flee bowed and hurried away. Toga watched him go and felt his agitation slowly recede, squaring his shoulders he at last looked at the papers in his hand. Myoga would do what he had forbade himself from doing. Toga would know how the Nakatomi family was doing and that was that.

Heading back to his home and the small desk that was loaded with work that needed his attention. He could focus on what he should be and no longer distracted by a human woman no matter how lovely she might be.

 

o0o

 

Twilight fell, soft as a blanket in the early spring and Myoga nestled into the fur of the wolf that ran for him over the long distance to the home of Nakatomi. The Wolf paced at a distance from the home as the common wolf was nervous of humans.

Myoga covered the last distance of land before scaling the walls with little difficulty. It took him some time to locate any information on the Noble family that should have been there. But at long last he found several servants complaining and learned all he needed.

His report would be quite small and uneventful as he found that the lord of the home was gone along with his one daughter. The flee found that the other daughter Toga spoke of was long since married and that to said child's home they were going. Before he left he found that the home was well protected and that nothing seemed amiss.

It was perhaps one of his most pleasurable missions for the Inu-No-Tashio. Myoga enjoyed the warmth of the home and all the blood he could take and when at long last he returned he expected a kind welcome and a break from his lords many spy missions.

Myoga, however was a most unlucky flee. His master seemed perturbed at his lack of information, though the flee couldn't imagine how he could have got more. Toga glared for a full ten minuets and then at once demanded that he find out the location of the second daughters   
home.

That task took near a month to accomplish and in the end he found a human mansion that was actually quite impressive. With a huge main house and at least a dozen smaller buildings of various uses. The gardens were extensive and well kept. The older daughter seemed to have wed very well and was far richer than her father.

Myoga learned that the father of the Nakatomi family had taken his younger daughter to the elder daughter for her safe keeping. The younger daughters betrothed had sent soldiers to protect his soon to be stepfathers home.

The Father returned to his home and left the younger child with her elder sister and that was that. She was meant to remain until her wedding.

At his return Toga was pleased with the report yet still seemed to be greatly angered by it. Myoga was at a loss and decided he probably didn't want to know. His lord gave him leave to take a break from spying and he thought no more of the matter.

 

o0o

 

Toga glared at the tree as though it had offended him greatly. Said tree, had it been sentient, would have cowered were it able. The moon hung low in the sky and the crickets chirped happily in the cool late spring night. In a smooth motion Toga drew his sword and sliced the tree from its roots with a growl of annoyance.

The wildlife and all the happy crickets stilled as one and the silence was oddly deafening.

"Perhaps milord would like to talk?" a calm and somewhat quiet voice said behind him. "Your anger is apt to destroy my forest if left uncounseled."

Toga turned his glare at the great demon tree and his face softened. "I apologize Bokusenō," he sighed in regret. "I am troubled by something that should not be a trouble at all."

"It it thy son?" The tree asked, as most his lords troubles stemmed from the son he did not understand.

Toga laughed, "No, for once it is not." The tree didn't respond. It was in the nature of trees to be listeners and so Toga, first being sure they were alone, told the tree yokai what had been haunting him.

 

In the then the tree shook his leaves, a trees way of laughing, and smiled at Toga. "You, my lord, have a common ailment."

Toga wrinkled his nose in confusion, he knew of no sickness that caused ones mind to linger on a human. "What?"

The tree sighed as though Toga was a foolish child, "I will admit that the ailment does not often affect two who are so different but then love is by far the most curious emotion."

Toga burst out in laughter at that, "While I will admit she is lovely I would never stoop to call love into the feeling!"

The tree nodded slightly "I am only a tree but to me it would seem that you are at the least attracted to her my lord."

Had it been any other to say that to him, Toga may have killed them but this was Bokusenō. The old tree was far older than he and so was bound to be wiser so Toga decided to consider the words. It was true he found her quite attractive, not just in body either, her mind was   
quick and there was a fire in her soul that he had seen. "Even if I was, so what?" Toga demanded, "Would you suggest I take her to my bed? What purpose would that serve, and what would I gain from it," As the words left his mouth he knew another problem could arise from   
this path. "What would I do with a child from her?" He wondered, but the idea of a child from her was surprisingly not unwelcome. That realization alone gave him pause. Was he already so far gone?

"I am a tree Lord, as such I know very little of children," Bokusenō began.

"She would die long before I, why would any wish to watch another die?" Toga interrupted. "She would not want such a life." he insisted in an attempt to chase away the irrational desire to admit the truth to himself.

The tree sighed again, "Have you asked her?" When Toga offered no reply the tree smiled again, "A chance not taken is lost forever. She may yet deny you but as a human she would be familiar with death. Humans live life under the constant knowledge that death stalks them."

"It would be pointless, and dangerous!" Toga insisted. He would be setting himself up for a fall, weather by her denial of him or by other Yokai taking it as a sign of weakness.

"That may be Lord." The tree conceded "But as one who may yet live till the world crumbles think how you might feel if the chance was lost. What would it feel like to know that you never asked, never explored these feelings? She may deny you and that pain will not doubt be unpleasant. But were it me I would rather have tried and failed than to have never tried at all." Bokusenō laughed again "As I am a tree I know what its like to miss opportunities. Few come here and as much as I wish to see the world and know love it will never be!"

In the end Toga had to admit that he was curious. The more he thought of her and the idea that she might offer him a chance at affection and love the more he was willing to go to her. The threat of weakness could be avoided if none knew in the first place. Her life was so   
short, and as depressing as that thought was he knew that his attachment to her would most likely be over before it was known to his enemies. It was a twisted comfort and somehow pushed him toward her faster as the chance would be gone fast. After all she might yet still   
reject him and so when he left he told none where he was really going.

His son was told he would be "patrolling the souther lands" and forbade any to follow. And so it was that one cool spring morning Toga took the first step toward a human woman and a future he could never have foreseen.

**End Chapter**

***Hope this is still enjoyable to you all. As I write this I have such happy thought about there love but the looming sorrow of how we all know it ends makes me think maybe I should stop before I have to finish this... *Sigh* No I will be strong but I hate writing sad ending!***


	9. Chapter Nine

*I do not own them*

 

Chapter Nine

 

"I am to be abandoned here!" Izyoi screeched, then flushed at the indelicate sound she had just made. Kamiko shook her head at it and her father flinched ever so slightly. "My apologies honored father," She began in her most controlled voice "May I at least know what I have done to warrant such banishment?" she demanded.

"It shall only be for a short time my dear." He father soothed. "I must make repairs and secure alliances and after what happened last time you were left alone I must find another course." Izyoi continued to pout but did nod, she wanted to be a good daughter but her emotions  
ran wild sometimes.

"How long?" She wondered looking out into the night. Even in darkness her sisters gardens were quite lovely so perhaps it would not be too awful.

"I am not sure, but your marriage is to be as soon as the emperor releases your intended from his war. So look toward that my child." He smiled as though it should be a comfort and Izyoi nodded, but couldn't bring herself to smile. Her Father stood and left his two daughters  
to chatter as women are want to do. "I leave at dawn so must rest. Goodnight my girls," with that he was gone.

"You are lucky sister." Amei, her elder sister comforted. "While my husband is rich he was not the most handsome of men."

"Takemaru is demanding." Izyoi huffed. When he came to look at her, before he made the commitment to wed her, he was more than a little particular. He had high standards, for his men, his servants and as she soon found out, his woman.

"All men are demanding dear sister, it is the nature of men to be that way." Izyoi wrinkled her nose at that and Amei laughed, "One gets used to it, and most men ease up once the first year passes." Her sister stood "I will leave you to sleep, tomorrow I will show you around."

Izyoi nodded and her sister left her in the light of a single lantern. For a time she watched it burn, her mind wandering as the night closed in around her until she at last slept.

 

o0o

 

Izyoi wandered the gardens without really seeing them, her mind was miles away and on a subject best left untouched. She simply could not let him go. Once the shock and annoyance of being abandoned dissipated her mind seemed determined to linger on a certain Demon Lord. It had been happening with increasing consistency since coming to her sisters.

"Toga. My name woman use it!" It kept echoing in her mind, unrelenting and insistent. She huffed, arrogant man! As though she would use his proper name? Such familiarity with a man, and a demon no less!

Her world was a mess and had been since he first came into her family's life. His presence at her fathers home was not unnoticed. The other families soon began to murmur against him and his dealings. The fact that it was Inu-no-tashio was all that saved them from being  
murdered outright. While no one was happy at the association no one was willing to go against her father for fear of a demons wrath.

So it was in an odd way that they found themselves both ousted by those noble houses and safe from them. The failed attempt at her kidnapping let all know that Inu-no-tashio was guarding their home. Her father was beside himself in worry. While not wishing to anger the Yokai he still needed to protect his last child.

For his concern Izyoi was now at her sisters home in the south. Her brother in law was more rich and so better able to protect her as her father attempted to smooth relations and secure his lands.

"At least the gardens are vast," Izyoi mumbled to herself. They were also well protected, high walls and many soldiers guarded the mansion home well. Izyoi smiled and ran, fabric of her Kimono held high. She smiled and then a small giggle escaped.

It was an unexpected joy, one that she had never really been able to indulge in. With the gardens so large and vast and the trees old and tall Izyoi found solitude and a privacy she was not used too. Convinced of her safety, Kamiko let her roam and remained on the engawa to wait for her lady at the end of her wild runs through the gardens.

Short of breath and full of life Izyoi stopped and leaned against one of the many trees. "At least I am granted this freedom!" She laughed, breathing deep the cool sent of spring. The flowering shrubs and tree's scented the air with a gentle sweetness. For a moment she was  
happy. Willfully ignoring that her intended would arrive within the week for a short visit before heading south again.

Izyoi suspected him of other reasons. As a man set against all Demon kind he had no doubt heard of her families tie to one. She should be concerned yet found herself hoping he would call off the engagement because of it.

Izyoi sighed and shook her head, No, It would upset father and our family would surely be scorned by him. She thought, and decided to run again.

Skirts held high she again took off, this time heading for the small brook that babbled through the garden from the pond near the wall. As she ran Izyoi chose to go through a small copse of tree's and as she passed under the dappled sunlight of its depths she saw stark white against the shadows of the trees.

Freezing in the run she stared, at first uncomprehending what she was looking at when her mind sense of the anomaly. "Inu-no-tashio!" Izyoi gasped out in surprise,mind momentarily numb with the shock of seeing him. He was just standing there watching her and saying  
nothing. His face still and unmoved for a few heart beats but then a smile broke his apparent reverie.

"What are you," She began, eyes scanning around them looking for anyone else who might see the demon with in the garden. "Inu-No-Tashio, why are you here?" She wondered even as a small part of her thrilled at his presence under the trees.

"Toga." He said, face bright with his arrogant smirk.

"I shall not address you so informal Lord." She insisted, chin high at his words. "Why are you here?"

"I go where I wish woman," He shrugged folding his arms and glancing around as though it was completely normal for him to be here. Alone, with her...

Then his words sank in. "I am Nakatomi Hime!" She insisted folding her arm defiantly too.

He pushed away from the tree and took a step closer to her. "Why should I use such a name when you refuse to use mine woman?" He asked staring down his nose at her.

Izyoi tried to calm her fast beating heart and remain still. "Toga-sama." She relented, chin high as she would not cower from him!

A wide grin broke across his face and he tipped his head, "You are called Izyoi." The smile faded and he reached out a hand taking a lock of her hair in his hand he let it slide through his clawed fingers.

Izyoi's knees weakened at the motion, her mind told her to run. That she was courting disaster. That should he ask, for anything from her, she doubted her own resolve. "You should not speak to me so informal great lord." She insisted hoping to be forceful yet not make him  
angry. "You should not be here alone with a woman of my station" She added for good measure.

He shrugged and looked around them. "We are alone, so who will know?"

"I shall know!" She insisted, though a small smile came to her face.

"Tell me, princess," He began, moving back from her again. "Do you truly want me gone?" Izyoi opened her mouth only to shut it again when he held up a hand. "If that is what you wish I will go and you will never see me again."

Heart in her throat Izyoi felt a wave of panic rush over her. What would it mean if he stayed? What was it he wanted anyway? Before he claimed it was to talk with her father as he was interested in humans but now, in the solitude of the garden that reason could not be it.

Demons did more than kill. Her "betrothed" let her know, in many ways, how dishonorable Demons were. Thoughts of raping and eating clouded her mind all at once and she shivered against the sudden fear.

"Do you fear me so much?" He demanded looking suddenly angry.

"No," She lied and was surprised to find him shaking his head.

Toga grinned wide at her and for a panicked moment she thought she saw her death in his eyes but he only chuckled. "Woman, I shall tell you right now that I can smell fear, and lies. Do not insult me with either. If you wish me gone I shall go."

He turned then, mind seeming made up at her reaction and for a moment in time she almost let him go.

"Wait, please I apologize." She insisted, he stopped but did not turn. "Toga-sama, I can not be faulted for not knowing how your senses work." She began, emotions spiked at the knowledge mixed in confusion as she tried to work it out. "But you must know that I know nothing  
about you, save stories and half truths, what will you do if I let you stay?" She dared at last to ask. "What reason could you have?"

To that he turned, "You are different. I want to know you, your mind and thoughts."

"Like with my father?" She asked, somehow hoping that was not all he wanted from her.

"I suppose." Toga shrugged, moving to circle her, "Men and women differ, but you are different that any other I have known."

Izyoi tried to remain calm as he moved, making her feel like prey being stalked.

"Tell me Izyoi why do you hide behind your title?" He asked as he came full circle to stand before her again.

The question caught her off guard. Izyoi leaned against a near tree and sighed. "My training dictates my actions." She decided after some consideration. "And do you hide as well?"

"To some, yes." He nodded, leaning against his own tree. "When you have lived a life like mine certain expectations are set on you."

Izyoi smiled, "So we both hide behind the expectations set on us. Our titles are who we show the world."

Toga laughed then and he looked so natural, so relaxed and safe that Izyoi knelt, "Sit with me?" She asked even though she did not expect him too he did. He did not kneel, rather he sat against his tree, one leg up and a arm resting on the knee.

"You want me to remain?" He asked eyes down in an endearing sort of way. It was a look she had seen before in the nervous man who was seeking her admiration, though he seemed far more sincere than any before him.

"Yes," Izyoi admitted "But, Toga-sama, this must not be known. My father was kind before but I am housed with a sister now and would not want her husband to know."

Toga smirked "I can make myself unseen when it suits me."

Izyoi snorted at that. She simply couldn't believe him. He was an imposing person. He was tall and dressed in stark white and she found it hard to believe that he could be stealthy.

Toga crossed his arms, "Tell me about your life."

"Nothing much to tell. I am a second daughter and will soon be married." She admitted with a small shrug.

"Your betrothed?" He asked, the smile gone from his face. "Tell me, Izyoi do you care for him?"

Izyoi looked away from his face, her emotions pulled thin at his question. She meant to claim she did, that he was a good man and that she was pleased with her fathers choice. He can smell lies! Her mind reminded her and she shook her head. "I do not hate him but the choice  
was not mine to make. I do as my father wishes."

Toga nodded, "What would you do if the choice was yours?" He asked

Izyoi smiled, it was something she had considered in the solitude of her mind. "Go places." She said.

"Like?" He wondered.

She shrugged and looked through the trees at the distant wall. "My life has been mostly lived within the confines of a wall. I would see the world outside of what I know." She admitted.

"The world is mostly what it was since time began." He shrugged. "The forest grows, the wild animals hunt and survive and breed. The rivers run and the seasons change. What is there to see that hasn't been seen many times before?"

Izyoi folded her own arms and glared at him. "Well I have not seen as much as you." She complained.

He stood suddenly and a moment later "Izyoi!" was yelled across the garden.

Standing in a rushed panic she looked toward the voice and saw her sister coming their way. Izyoi turned to tell him to hide but ended up staring at nothing as he seemed to have disappeared.

"Here sister!" She called back, even as she looked in vain for the Demon lord who was there a moment before. "He wasn't exaggerating before was he?" She laughed quietly.

**End Chapter**


	10. Chapter Ten

*I do not own these characters*

Chapter Ten

 

Toga balanced on the tree branch, watching the twilight spread across the humans gardens. All day he had been here and all day she was not seen. All the while he wavered between annoyance that she might be avoiding him and worry that something unpleasant was keeping her.

At last, when only the smallest sliver of sun was still over the horizon her smelled her. And then his keen eyes saw her, following the blue silk of her kimono across the first stretch of lawn. She was running again. His smirk turned to a smile as she moved faster once she hit the first small copse of tree's. She was looking for him, at least he assumed she was looking for him.

"No," Toga thought, shaking his head. "I hope she is."

The smile faded with that thought. Their last encounter was cut short and though she had not sent him away he was still unsure what she wanted, or even what he wanted. With as much speed as he could muster without being seen he followed. Not a hard task, though the mansion was large it was the outer wall and not the gardens that were patrolled. A fast sprint across an open bit of lawn and a jump to the nearest tree and he was almost caught up with her. A Whisper of pleasure at her direction flitted through his heart, she was going to where they met last time.

She stopped, her unbound hair wild from the rush of wind, her silk kimono swishing loudly at her sudden stop. Toga paused, simply to watch her. It was an odd sensation he felt, welling up from somewhere deep inside. Just a simple joy at the sight of her.

"Toga-sama?" He heard her whisper as she turned on the spot and the smile returned.

"Izyoi" He replied, dropping down from the tree branch just behind her.

She turned to him, that radiant smile bright on her face. "My lord." She said, offering a small bow. "I couldn't get away till now."

"My lady." He echoed back with a nod.

"You came back." She said, her entire body wound up in emotion. "I did not think you would." She admitted.

"I will leave if you do not want me here. I offered before." He reminded her.

Toga watched the color wash over her pale cheeks. It was such an interesting thing to see, demon women did not let their emotions show. Izyoi was such a heady mix of scent and emotion for him. The desire to linger with her and bask in this human oddity was strong. "Was I   
missed?" He asked, pleased as she tucked her chin low and glanced up at him through her long dark lashes.

"Yes," She admitted, though she was still nervous. "I am honored by your return." she chimed

"Yet you still hold back." He accused in a mocking way pleased when she huffed at him.

"I hold nothing back." She defended.

"You have on your mask woman." He pressed. "With me you are not a princess with a part to play."

She opened her mouth only to close it again and wrinkle her nose at him. "What would you have me do great lord?" she complained.

"What you will." He stated, it was the truth, "Do not cater to my title either!" he added.

Toga lounged against the tree and watched her, he said nothing, watching as she seemed to be thinking.

That was alright, He thought. Somehow just watching her was pleasurable enough.

"You are an arrogant man." she huffed. "Your tittle means little to me anyway."

Toga chuckled, she wasn't wrong he was proud, though he felt not unjustly. He had forged an empire from nothing. He simply stared at her, Izyoi seemed determined to look everywhere but at him. She watched the distant sunset, she watched the small birds flitting across the   
branches and smiled.

"You like birds?" he asked, moving the subject to safer places.

"Their freedom has an allure." She admitted with a small smile. "To see the world from so high above. I imagine its a wonderful view, forests, mountains and rivers wandering across the land."

She looked up at him then and he wanted to kiss her. It was such a sudden desire that he caught himself leaning toward her. Toga shook himself, adjusting his position to be farther from her, "When the ocean is a glistening blue across the horizon painted in the color of sunset that is what I find most impressive." He said, offering her his opinion of flight. He did not do it near as often as some demons, still there was a unique joy to be found in the freedom of flying.

She did not respond and he glanced down at her face. She stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hung slightly open. "You fly?" She said in such a quiet, awe struck tone that Toga laughed.

"What need would I have to lie about that?"

She smiled and looked down, "Well None I suppose, but it just seems odd. Do you have wings?" She wondered.

"No," He laughed, "My Yokia is strong and I bend it to what purpose I need."

"Oh, " She nodded but still looked unconvinced.

It would be easy to show her, "Here," he said offering her a hand. Toga knew he could have her back long before anyone would notice.

Izyoi looked at his offered palm and then to his face, uncertainty and worry clear to him. "Now?"

Toga glanced around them, at the fading light and smirked, "Why not?"

"Because, dinner will happen soon and I would be missed!" She complained, yet a small smile played at her mouth. She wanted to.

Toga wanted to take her away, from any eyes that might see, from her constant reminders of title and how she should be acting. He wanted to show her the world she didn't know, one which he was used too.

As she smiled up at him a voice called her name across the garden. "See, that is why!" Izyoi insisted shaking her head and looked toward the home. "I must go!" She insisted but Toga reached for her, taking her wrist he stopped her.

"Return to me?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I, I don't know that I can. I am not allowed out at night and,"

Toga stepped closer, puling her to him and lay a hand against her small lovely face, "Come to me tonight Izyoi," He began, leaning into her ear, breathing in her scent, "and I will show you the heavens." Toga meant to fluster her, knew his nearness would stir her emotions.

He was not prepared for the spike of desire within himself. She smelled divine, clean as spring rain and as sweet as summer blossoms, she was a heady mix of scents that he fast lost himself within.

She pulled back from him, and he was pleased when her face flushed and her scent spiked with excitement.

"I don't," she began all flustered as the voice called her again. "I must-"

"Return tonight Izyoi." Toga interrupted her and letting her arm go he jumped, wrapping himself in Yokai to mask himself from sight. He watched her return to the home, wanting desperately to follow, he wanted to wrap her up in his embrace.

Toga knew he was fast falling for her. Bokusenō was right after all Toga only hopped that he was not making a mistake.

 

o0o

 

Toga sat within the trees waiting where she had met him earlier that evening. He could be patient when it suited him but in this moment he wasn't doing well.

He felt nervous! He, the great Inu-No-Tashio was worried that she would not be back. The hour wasn't all that late yet, so he told himself anyway as he sat in the deeper shadows of the garden.

The sounds from the home were declining, many voices changed to few then none. The house that once glowed from every screen now dimmed to only one or two. Soon he knew the sliver of the moon would rise and light the world.

"If she would just hurry," He mumbled in the dark. Becoming more despondent as the minuets ticked by.

A slow smile spread across his face as he first caught her scent and soon the sound of her approach.

She was coming his way, though rather slowly which at first amused him until she bumped into a bush, letting out a muffled curse.

Toga watched, unsure why she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she whispered his name harshly.

He was at her side in no time. She squeaked in surprise and slapped his shoulder. "You scared me!" she complained.

He chuckled, "Pay more attention to your surroundings." He instructed.

"I cannot see in the dark!" Izyoi huffed.

"Humans cannot see in the dark?" He wondered. Suddenly they made a bit more sense to him, no wonder humans were never out without some light at night.

"I suppose you can?" Izyoi huffed at him and looked around. In the distance small lights bobbed along the wall as they were patrolled.

Toga did not answer her, he simply took her hand in his and led her into the safety of the trees.

"I have never done anything like this in my life!" She complained, hugging herself close. Her emotions were waving again, she was excited but worried.

Toga was admiring her, and as she could not see in the dark he was indiscreet about it. She wasn't wearing the long flowing and overly layered Kimono he was used to seeing. Instead she had a simple light yukata on and her hair that was usually unbound was pulled tied at the   
base of her neck. Without the many layers he was reminded just how small she was.

"Well?" She asked him.

Toga grinned, stepping closer to her. "Not afraid Izyoi?" He asked, reaching out a hand.

Izyoi fidgeted with her sleeve end as she looked at the ground below her and at the star studded sky above her. "No." She lied, he knew but it was the kind of lie ones tells oneself to be brave. She reached for him, laying her small hand in his.

"Try not to yell or we will not go unnoticed." He instructed, closing his hand around her and pulling her toward him, and lifted her into his arms and leaped into the sky, wrapping them in his Yokai he took her into the stars.

Izyoi clung to him, her face buried within his shoulder and her voice silent, though he may have taken her breath away. The first time one jumps that high it can be a shock, he was grateful she remained quiet.

He slowed their speed, breathing deep the chill air that only the open sky had. The woman in his arms clung to him still and he leaned his cheek against her hair, holding her closer against him.

"Izyoi," he said, she didn't answer only shaking her head, mumbling something incoherent. "I will not let you fall." he tried, but still she buried her face into his shoulder. They were far beyond the home and the village. Below them the forest whispered as the wind shifted   
through the trees, A thousand million stars twinkled in the velvet blackness around them and then, on the distant horizon the pale silver of the moon began to climb into the sky. It was waning, just past full.

Toga leaned into her ear, "Look." he said. Her closeness was intoxicating to him, he was aware of her in every way. The way she smelled, how her arms clung to his neck. How her body pressed close to his own. The ghost of her breath against his neck. She felt so perfect within   
his arms.

Her face moved, nothing more than a quick glance and she shook. "We're so high!" she whispered.

"You are safe, look." he tried again. "Few see such sights Princess."

She shifted in his arms, taking deep breaths as she calmed her rolling emotions. Izyoi moved away from his shoulder and looked up into his face. He offered her a smile. She gave him a shaking smile in return and turned her face toward the rising of the moon.

Toga watched her face, the hard panic lines across her brow softened. Her eyes shimmering with the moonlight widened then moved, scanning the horizon and the sky, following the heavenly arch of stars as the marched silently across the sky. "Toga.." She breathed out, "its   
beautiful."

Toga shifted her in his arms freeing one he lifted his hand and pointed to the distant western sky, "Watch, over there." he instructed.

She obeyed looking to where he directed. The shining glow of moonlight crept across the land, marching westward until it reached the far distant sea. In its light the horizon shimmered in a dim glow as moonlight reflected off the distant waves. "If it was the sunrise, that would   
be a golden glow."

"Its the ocean?" she asked, her smile as brilliant to him as its own sunrise.

"Yes," He nodded.

"I've never seen the ocean,"

"I will take you." He offered. It was immediate and he knew he would do anything for her now.

Izyoi sighed, "Someday perhaps." she said, her voice heavy suddenly.

"What is it?" he demanded. Toga did not like that sorrowful look in her eye.

"It's just," She began, looking at the moon shaking her head.

Toga used his free hand to turn her face to him, he meant to say something to ease her sudden sadness. But when she looked into his eyes he lost all his words. Her pale skin almost shone in the moonlight, her ebony hair melted into the velvet blackness of the sky and her lips   
called to him.

He leaned in.

She didn't pull back.

It started as a soft, tentative touch of lips. Izyoi leaned into his touch, pressing against his lips to, there warmth pulling his mind from any other thoughts. She moved back from the kiss a sigh escaping, her hand straying into his hair. He kissed her again, this time lingering,   
licking at her lips begging for entry.

"Toga, I," She began holding back, her scent full of conflicting emotions.

He stopped, though he didn't want too. He began to lower them back down.

"It is late." he said, "Hold tight." he commanded, though he would never let her fall he wanted her closeness. They reached the mansion home, but rather than the garden Toga landed near the house.

Toga let her go and stepped back. "Shall I return Izyoi?" he whispered.

Izyoi shivered, hugging herself but a small smile graced her lips that still called to him. "yes," she managed before she turned away from him and hurried back into the home.

Toga watched her go and knew he was lost. He would never find peace again without that woman in his arms.

**End Chapter**

 

***First kiss! hope it was as fun to read as it was to write! I may have to change the rating...***


	11. Chapter Eleven

*I still don't own them*

 

Chapter Eleven

 

Izyoi watched the peddles falling in lazy patterns on the gravel path outside the open screen. Her mind was a million miles away again. Any time she closed her eyes she could almost feel his arms around her, her lips tingled with the memory of their kiss.

The sun was rising lazily into the sky and Izyoi wondered if he was still out there. Did he wait for her in the garden even now? Could I spend the entire day with him without being missed? She wondered.

"Izyoi," Her sister said across the table from her.

"Hmm," She replied only half aware of the room around her as she filled her mind with fanciful daydreams.

"I asked you what you would wear tomorrow."

Izyoi mentally shook herself and gave it some thought. Did it matter what she wore? Was something happening tomorrow? she wondered.

"I thought," Her sister began, pouring some more tea, "That pink would be the most becoming on you." her sister finished, offering her the full cup.

Izyoi, taking the cup, again wondered why it mattered.

"Of course he may not favor pink, few men do." Amei admitted, "What about red?"

Izyoi, swallowing against the sudden lump that formed in her throat, only blinked a few times before she found her voice again. "Who?" she whispered. Did her sister know of Toga, did he make his presence known and now they were...

"Lord Takemaru's crest is red, he may appreciate the color." Her sister smiled blissfully unaware of Izyoi's sudden panic.

He's coming here...tomorrow. She thought she might be sick.

"I thought as your intended you might spend the day showing him the gardens you favor so much." He sister giggled but the smile dropped when she looked at the sister she was unknowingly torturing who managed a small nod.

"I have questioned father and so I know how traditional he is but what do you think about trying out one of those fancy hairstyles that are all up with combs and such?" Amei wondered tapping at her chin.

"I, um I suppose..." Izyoi mumbled, hands suddenly shaking she rubbed them together to fight the rising panic that threatened to overtake her.

"Izyoi are you well?" Her sister wondered, a crease of concern on her face.

Izyoi for her part was lost somewhere in her own mind that was shrinking in on itself. Takemaru was coming, he would be near her, he may even try and hold her. After last night she knew that for any other to touch her would never be right. "I, uh," She began, standing suddenly, "I just need," she mumbled.

"If you feel unwell you must rest!" Her sister waved to a nearby servant. "We cannot have you pale and ill when your betrothed comes!" She tutted, "Take my sister to her room at once." She demanded of the girl.

Izyoi felt her elbow taken as she was ushered toward her room.

She walked as though in a daze. Her samurai lord would come, he would claim her as his own and take her away. She would never see Toga again. Worse still if Takemaru knew he would try and kill Toga, might even try and kill her.

Izyoi took a deep calming breath, waving away the servant girl she hurried to her room.

As she neared her destination she saw her maid, Kamiko hurrying toward her. "Leave me Kamiko I need rest." She demanded. Tears were threatening and the last thing she wanted was a witness to her despair.

Her old maid shook her head, "Are you unwell my lady?" She tutted, following Izyoi around. "I can get-"

 

"Just leave me!" Izyoi bit out, shocking the woman with the venom in her voice. "I simply need to rest undisturbed." She added, guilty but glad when the old woman left the room and slid the screen shut.

 

o0o

 

Izyoi knelt at her small mirror and stared with unseeing eyes at her face. She was lost in her own despair. Felt it paralyzing her. She needed to do something but all the options available were unwelcome.

Toga, the great Inu-no-Tashio was not a Demon to cross, every one knew this. What would he do if she turned him away now?

His kind face flashed across her mind, he was not so unforgiving with her. He was quite kind to her in fact.

A tear slipped down her check and she watched it fall. "I can't" She whispered.

The thought of him gone hurt. Knowing she would never look into those golden eyes and witness that wicked smirk?

But to let this continue? To what end could she look? Memories of their kiss still burned in her mind. Would he have all of her, take as his wife? Did Demons do that? She didn't know of anything that showed they did. Her life would be forever changed should anything happen   
between them, she would be scorned at best, killed at worst.

Her fathers face rose up in her mind. He was a good man. He struggled from the lack of a son. Their home would be lost, their honor too. Her sister, while married, might still suffer from this.

She had to send Toga away. She must break contact with him.

Her heart ached within her chest, she didn't think she could do that. But somehow she had to, her families honor would suffer, lives could be at stake.

She had to tell him, had to send him away. Izyoi hated it but the truth was that they could never be together anyway she was, at best, a diversion. A conquest that once won he would move on. Her heart clenched at that thought, after last night surely not? Izyoi shook her head,   
even if that may not happen he would long outlive her.

"For the sake of my very life I must!" she heard herself say, really it was the best thing to do.

Mind set, as much as it could be anyway, Izyoi slid open the screen. When the long hall proved empty she cast a silent payer to whatever god might be listening and hurried to escape the house without being noticed.

Luck, or whatever god took pity on her, found Izyoi safe withing the edges of the garden without being seen. She needed to find him, unsure if he was even out there she crept along dodging gardeners and scanning for the pure white of his hakama.

She had almost convinced herself that he wasn't out there when a firm hand slipped around her waist pulling her into the shadow of the nearest tree.

Izyoi squeaked and struck out at the person in panic, only to be met with a sharp toothed grin and inhuman eyes. "Kami above, you...gah!" She hissed hand on her chest trying to calm her fast beating heart she glared up at him.

Toga just grinned, taking her hand he pulled her into him, "Come," He stated wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close until only her hands against his chest remained between them. "Wait I," She began, the reality of life pushing in reminding her that she needed to make him leave. "My lord-" she began.

His grin only grew into a full laugh "You are back-sliding woman." Toga said leaning into her neck.

Izyoi shivered at his closeness, at the rumble of his chest under her hands, the words she meant to speak fell from her mind. The smoothness of silk distracted her and she noted his lack of armor. "Where is your armor?" She wondered absently running her fingers over the   
pure white of his chest.

"It gets in the way." He shrugged.

"Of what?" She wondered a smile playing at her lips.

"You," Toga whispered. His eyes bore into her own, bright and shining like the sun. And like the sun she felt the power behind it.

His yokai sang around them. The feeling intensified, surrounded her as he picked her up and began to run through the garden. Izyoi payed no attention to his direction at first but when he didn't stop she became concerned. When he leaped the outer wall she panicked.

"Toga what!?" She began, but his stern glare silenced her. The open field around the home flashed by, then tree's passed them at an alarming speed.

When he at last slowed Izyoi looked around to find herself surrounded by tall ancient trees. The scent of the forest lay heavy in the air and the tranquil silence of the deep woods broke only by her own gasp and the gentle trill of some birds.

"You mentioned never seeing the forest so," Toga shrugged at last freeing her from his strong arms.

Izyoi slipped from his grasp to the earth and took a few small steps into a world she had never seen beyond the glimpses seen from the walls of her home and out the small windows of the carriages she traveled in.

The sting of tears threatened behind her eyes, emotions twisting and confused she scanned the scene around her. Plain and simple this was peace personified. It was beauty. It was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Toga," She breathed unable to keep her tears away she wiped at then.

"Why do you weep?" He asked, voice full of concern

Izyoi laughed. He was so sweet. "Sometimes joy cannot be expressed any other way." She said looking up at him only to smile brighter at the look on his face, all scrunched up in confusion. He coughed under her gaze and looked away.

Izyoi, lost in the unexpected happiness forgot her purpose for seeking him out and wandered the small clearing. Picking a few random wild flowers she stood still within the small clearing. Eyes closed she breathed deep, the air filled with life and the earthy rot of leaves long   
fallen from the branches. Birds sang all around her while the wind whispered among the branches of the trees."Toga, its beautiful." she said basking in the moment.

Izyoi dared to glance over her shoulder at him. He scanned around them a smirk on his face, "It is a pleasant spot." He agreed, "Though I don't know what else one could do but enjoy the sight."

It must be done, tell him. Her mind insisted, knowing she needed to speak up, to tell him this could not be, they shouldn't be...

Izyoi nodded in agreement not only to him but also her own mind, "Thank you." she said turning back to him. Izyoi the good daughter opened her mouth and looked at him, the intention there.

The words died on her open lips.

He was stepping closer and with each step Izyoi felt lighter, yet more grounded in reality than ever before. This man, this demon of great power dominated her vision, her mind and though she should never have allowed it, her heart as well.

She could only stand still at his approach, could only look up into his face and wish for his touch, while fearing it at the same time. Memories of being in his arms, wrapped in warmth and starlight and the feeling of his lips pressed to her own.

"My lord," She began, trying to fight the desire that rose in her. Trying to remain a good daughter.

This great demon smiled down at her as he ran his hand beneath her hair along her neck, "Woman," He stated a gentle mocking in his tone at her formality as he leaned down to her face, "Will you not have me?" He asked.

Izyoi felt the walls of her resistance collapse, and in their place a wave of want pulled at her. She moved to hold him, to be as close to him as possible. On her tip toes she crossed the distance remaining between them and kissed him.

"To what end Toga?" She begged, desperate to hold him she slipped her hands behind his neck and ran a hand through his smooth silver hair.

He nuzzled into her neck his hot breath running over her skin as he sighed, "Why must there be an end?" He wondered placing small kisses along her neck and jaw.

Izyoi leaned into his touch, "Life is change." She managed to gasp in reply. "This cannot last."

Toga, stopping his kisses, ran one finger along her cheek and chin, tracing her face he nodded. "Why fear a future you cannot know?" He wondered, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Why did she fear? To love and be loved was what she wanted, what she needed. Tomorrow she might loose him, or the next day or the next. If this was the only time she had she would not waste it.

Izyoi found his lips with her own again, what began as gentle became demanding on both their parts. And then his tongue was teasing her lips. One of his hands pressed into her back, holding her to him. He moved to his knees, pulling her with him she clung to his neck he   
pulled her onto his lap.

The lack of his armor was noted and she felt a wicked thrill at what it suggested. Without it their bodies pressed close, only silk and linen between them. That thought made her entire body flush in a way she had never known.

Izyoi was lost. She knew that now, the world be damned he was all she wanted. Them together was all she would ever need.

 

**End**


	12. Chapter twelve

*I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*

Chapter Twelve

 

With more regret than he thought possible Toga felt her pull away from him. "My lord please, we, I shouldn't do this." she said, the scent of tears pricking at his nose.

He let her go, though he did not want too and lifted her chin to look into her glossy eyes. "Izyoi, I will do nothing without your permission." He reminded her. He wanted her, but he would only have her freely.

"I, It's," She stumbled in her words.

"Shh," Toga said, pulled her close to him as he lay down holding her to his side. "I will not have you upset. Whatever it is can wait for tomorrow." He said, smoothing back her hair and watching her in the darkness. "Watch the stars dance for you."

"I should not even be here," She sighed, blinking away her tears.

Toga laughed without humor and gently stroked her hand with his own, "Nor should I." He admitted.

Turning her face up she gazed into his eyes, her emotions washed over him in waves. Fear and longing laced through with hope. "Then why do you return to me?" She wondered, voice just above a whisper as though the question was forbidden.

Why did he?

Some would say love, other lust. He suspected some might call this moment wrong. But for him, looking into her lovely face as she curled safe at his side, all he knew was that she made him happy, gave him a level of peace he had not known before now. "Because it is what I   
wish to do." He said.

It was the truth, the bare bones of it really. He never wanted something quite as much as he wanted her before this day.

"For that I am glad." She said, sniffing away her tears again she hid her face in his shoulder.

"What is it Izyoi?" He asked, concerned for her, wanting nothing more than to make her days nothing but happy.

"It doesn't matter really,"

"Tell me?" He tried again.

Against his shoulder she shook her head, "Just let me have this moment?" she asked.

Toga nodded, that he could give. Like her, he shouldn't be here either. He had an empire to run, a son to teach, enemies to kill. The list was long and once, not long ago, he enjoyed it, took pride in it even. Toga glanced down at the small woman that curled into his side and   
began humming, trying to sooth away whatever was upsetting her.

They lay for a time, side by side, a warm to each other against the night. Stars blanketed the heavens above them. She curled into his side breathing softly as she slept and Toga found himself content. He could not even recall the last time he was so at peace with the universe. 

This human woman had found a way into his world and he never wanted to let her go again. He was amazed by his own feelings on the matter. He had not known her long yet felt so close to her. She had not yet given herself fully to him but he didn't even mind that. They had   
all the time in the world, he would make sure of that.

She was unsure, something still worried her and he felt it must have something to do with her father. Not an unexpected turn really. Humans looked upon such unions with as much, or sometimes with more disdain than his kind did.

She sighed and clutched at his arm in her sleep and Toga smiled. He didn't care, the world be damned, they would be together.

He must plan of course. Toga was not without enemies, they would see her as a threat, or at the least a weakness. He chewed his lip as he mulled over what he might do, what precaution might be made.

She was fast asleep now and the hour was late. As much as he wanted to lay here till the heavens fell her people would notice her disappearance and he was not ready to take her away just yet.

Toga stood, lifting the woman in his arms as genteelly as he could and began walking toward her home.

It was well past midnight and so, in the darkness he easily made his way into the grounds and then to her room. When she was curled on her own mat he sat beside her and watched her peaceful repose.

His moment of peace broke as Toga felt a Yokai approach. His anger spiked at the intrusion but when the Yokai got closer and he knew who it was his own emotions shifted drastically from anger to dread. It was his son.

Cursing under his breath Toga fled the home, landing first on the roof before launching into the air and turning toward his sons approach.

Toga landed a few feet from his son who looked slightly surprised at his arrival. "Sessomaru," he nodded in acknowledgment.

"It has been many days, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Toga resisted the urge to snarl at the demand, "I might ask the same of you," he wondered, evading the question.

Sesshomaru nodded but glared ever so slightly. "There has been an attack against our southern border." His son let the matter drop but would not soon forget.

Toga brow furrowed in annoyance, "Who?" He questioned turning toward the west and his home with Sesshomaru following.

"Dragons, as you suspected might happen, they test our strength." Sesshomaru offered as he kept pace with his father, "It was an easy battle, few losses in our ranks."

Toga nodded though he wasn't as interested as he should be. His mind and heart still lingered with the sleeping woman he was unable to stay with. His son's arrival was a sharp reminder that his choices would not be without consequence.

"Do you suspect another attack soon?" Toga wondered.

Sesshomaru snorted, "They would be fools if they did. But then again Dragons are not know for there intelligence."

Toga laughed at that. "Very well, preparations must be made, many of them." They marched on, their pace swift but not an all out run. His mind was working fast, so many things needed his attention.

When they broke through the forest and out into an open field Sesshomaru broke the silence with a single word. "Father?"

Toga stopped, glancing behind him to find his stoic son with his emotions plain as day on his face. Not sure when or even if he had seen such raw vulnerability from his son Toga was first concerned and then wary.

"Yes?"

"Do you have an alliance with humans now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Toga, unsure how to answer, and more than a little concerned what he might be getting at can only stare in confusion.

Sesshomaru, stepping closer and with what could only be called a sneer, winkled his nose, "You reek of human."

Of course he would smell human on him... Toga berated himself. "When one enters their homes it is bound to happen." He admtied as much, not a true lie and one his son might accept.

Sesshomaru's raised brow implied that he has not.

"I told you I wished to learn more of them. Killing something will only teach you so much." Toga turned and began walking away, heading toward home and the responsibilities it held for him. Behind him Sesshomaru said no more, though silence from his only child did not   
bode well either.

Willfully ignoring what that might entail Toga shoved away the concern. Izyoi was safe for the moment and he had things to attend too. He would return, nothing save his own death would stop that. This small issue with the Dragons, once solved, would allow him to return to   
her.

**End chapter**  
**Thank you for sticking around to read my silly fics. Your continued support is appreciated.


	13. Thirteen

*I don't own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters*

Chapter Thirteen

 

Sleep curled away from Izyoi like tendrils of delicate smoke and as the waking world cleared from her sleepy mind she knew she wasn't alone in the room. A light step moved about and a small smile curved her lips.

"Time to rise Hime-Sama," the aged voice of Kamiko said.

The pleasant remnants of her dream shattered and her eyes flew open as the memory of last night returned.

"No," Izyoi whispered into the soft mat beneath her. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he must have returned her some time in the night. The memory was so vivid, she could almost feel his lips on hers.

"Come my lady, Takemaru-sama will arrive before lunch and we must have you ready for him." Kamiko continued unaware of her mistress misery. "Your honored sister thinks the pink Kimono, but if I recall he favors green?"

Izyoi only nodded, pushing away her covers she felt hollow. Her every thought was against the reality of it but her body and mouth remained still as she was trained to be. This was her fate and nothing was going to change it.

Kamiko picked the pink one after all, and Izyoi stood still as she was dressed. Her sister bustled in face bright with the promise of good fortune for such a good match. Izyoi moved through the morning in an almost dazed state. Her life moved around her, outside her influence  
and will. Deep down she wanted to speak out against it all but her father smiled so kind. His face lit up with the joy of having her wed safely.

In no time at all it was announced that her betrothed was soon to be arriving. And then she stood next to her father as the men came through the gate.

Takemaru-sama looked just as she recalled. Armored, tall and strong. His face was still, not prone to either a frown or a smile. He seemed to her to be made of clay, formed as he was and never likely to change.

The men bowed a greeting to each other as she stood to the side and watched. Izyoi couldn't not think of Toga, so full of life and expression. He changed often and swiftly. That wicked grin and hearty laugh. His roiling anger and stern voice controlling his hidden power.

"My daughter," Her father said indicating Izyoi at his side.

Shaking away the memory Izyoi bowed with intent precision, the perfect daughter presented appropriately. She held her tongue. Smiled just so and kept her eyes down demurely.

"I remember well," Takemaru said, a smile on his face as he bowed. "You have only grown more beautiful Hime-Sama"

"She is much improved in health now that she has so much freedom." Her sisters husband spoke next. "The gardens are quite large and she loves them."

Takemaru smiled kindly at the man.

"Please, join us for Sake," Her father said leading them away. Izyoi and her sister remained as the men walked away. They would not be invited to join for this meeting. Izyoi felt her heart heavy with sorrow knowing what they were planning behind those screens. Her future was  
being marked out, line for line until her death.

The day moved around her in a long blur of small talk and tea. She smiled when he spoke to her and answered when it was appropriate. Takemaru was the perfect man. His touch was always polite and discreet. When he came close there was always space between them. Izyoi  
wanted to scream in frustration. Each near touch only made her mind recall how Toga would wrap his arms around her, how his hands would stroke her hair and his lips brush against hers.

Takemaru spoke of how she would give him sons. How she would warm his bed and how she would serve him tea and Sake. Once, before the white haired demon forced a new way to see things Izyoi had to admit that Takemaru was not the worst possible husband. Now  
however, she felt that she could see the future and it was bleak.

Stretched out before her was years of child bearing. The one service to this man that he really wanted. She was little more that a breeder for his purpose. Her mind was numb with the reality of it

In time the men returned. Her father smiled and Takemaru watched her with hungry eyes. He knew she was his and in time his hunger would be sated. The evening was pleasant, despite her fears Takemaru was polite and proper. She retired early saying she had a headache  
and though the night was dark with the clouds covering the sky and her future so bleak before her Izyoi dreamed of Toga.

When the dawn came Izyoi determined to be brave. To be a good daughter and a proper host to her intended. Toga was not here and she didn't even know if he would return. He was her dreams but the reality of the day was before her.

At breakfast she tried to ask Takemaru of his life and be attentive. He smiled at her and as the breakfast was being taken away he held out his hand to her.

"Walk with me Hime?" Takemaru asked.

Izyoi nodded, taking his hand she allowed herself to be led into the gardens.

"Your sister tells me you enjoy the gardens, will you show me your favorite place?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course Takemaru-sama."

"You are the perfect woman Hime," He said, as they crossed the garden. "You are sweet as the Sakura blossoms and as calm and quiet as a cool brook."

Izyoi blushed, not for the kindness in his words but the fact that she wished it wasn't true. If she was brave she would tell him the truth. If she dared she would send him away.

They walked for some time and Takemaru spoke of his wars and the fights he was victorious. She led him to a small seat near the stream and listened politely to what he said. She told herself that he was her future, he was to be her husband and she needed to accept that.

He stopped talking and smiled at her. "Will you permit me a kiss Hime?" He asked.

Her heart sped up but not with desire. Her face heated and she looked away from him, "Takemaru-sama, please I," She began but his finger pressed into her lips and she turned back to him confused.

"Such a coy and proper maiden," He smiled but only drew nearer. "You are to be mine, no one would begrudge me this small pleasure." He said.

His lips pressed into hers, forceful and full of passion. But it was a passion she did not share and rather than stirring her to passion as Toga did she only felt fear and panic. She tried to pull away but his arms were strong and his mouth insistent.

When at last he stopped and let her go Izyoi sat shaken, staring into his face in disbelief.

He grinned at her, unaware or uncaring for her feelings he sighed in pleasure. "Oh Izyoi," He said, "What pleasure you shall give me."

He leaned in again, his hand snaking its way around her waist. She moved to push him away when a voice called across the garden.

"Takemaru-Sama!"

He groaned and let her go. Standing he smoothed his hair and looked for the intruder. "Yes?"

A man came running up with a scroll in hand. "From the emperor." Was all he said as he placed it in hand.

Izyoi remained sitting because she knew if she stood she might very well faint. She was in shock at Takemaru's behavior, at his force on her. If this is how he behaved now what would he be as a husband?

Takemaru nodded his thanks and turned to her again. "Hime-Sama," he said with a bow and walked away to read whatever it was in privet.

The servant also left. And Izyoi found it hard to breath right. Her world was shattering around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could feel the tears coming and stood, running across the lawn in a desperate attempt to find solitude in the safety of her  
room.

 

o0o

 

The scroll was calling him away again. Her family sighed and were saddened by his need to leave but more, she thought, by the fact that her marriage must now be postponed.

Izyoi was not sad. She was relieved and a small part of her wished he would find himself locked in a war that would forever stop the marriage from happening.

"It saddens me to call an end to such a pleasant visit but the emperor calls and I must answer." Takemaru said.

"You are brave and noble sir." Izyoi offered.

Her came close to her, a smile on his face and she steeled herself against his touch.

Her father smiled down at them as Takemaru bestowed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she should but her heart shattered at the kiss. The betrothal was set. Her life signed away to him.

"I shall return to claim her before the winter snows." He said and then he mounted his horse and galloped away followed by his men.

At her side her father smiled with pleasure at the man who would be his son in law. At her other side her sister and brother in law smiled at the connection and power he would bring into their lives.

Izyoi fled as the gates closed, with the finality of a jail gate. Her fate was sealed and she could not fight it.

She thought herself alone as she ran but soon her sister Amei's call slowed her. "What?" Izyoi demanded. She wanted only to be alone, to weep her pain and fears away.

"He will not be gone long sister do not fret." Amei said kindly.

Izyoi laughed, unhappily at the words, how little her sister knew. "I would that he never returned." She said spitefully and turned to run again.

"Izyoi!" Her sister almost yelled as she grabbed her younger sisters arm to stop her flight. "Would you throw this chance away? Takemaru is not unpleasant to look on. He is wealthy, strong and has power, both political and with his own troops."

Izyoi sniffed, "I cannot help it sister." She shook her head in frustration. "He, he is not..." She stopped what could she say, what could she admit to that her sister might understand?

"Marriage is not for love little sister!" Her sister huffed. "It is for security and for the getting of sons."

"Amei, my heart," Izyoi couldn't finish but her sister sighed shaking her head.

Her sister nodded, but her eyes held only steel. "Let your heart remain where it has fallen, its better that way. But only if you leave it. No boy could possibly care for you as Takemaru-sama shall."

Izyoi shook her head. How could she confess where her affection lay? To admit she desired a Demon? She would be cast out.

"Think Izyoi," Her sister said. "Unless you have a man better in power and wealth than Takemaru you are a fool to turn him away." When she didn't reply her sister continued. "Would you shame our father and destroy him with such a selfish act?"

She was right. Izyoi knew her sister was right. Every part of her upbringing told her she should bow to her fathers wishes. Only her heart called for another, a man that wasn't even a man, he was Yokai. With him there was no future, there couldn't be and she knew it.

Izyoi nodded though tears fell from her eyes.

"Good." Her sister said. "Now dry your tears. Stand tall and forget whoever you allowed to steal your heart it no longer belongs to them."

Izyoi nodded, silent still because she knew it would never belong to Takemaru even though he would be her husband. She knew that her heart would always belong to Toga.

Amei now satisfied let her arm go. "When you have gotten yourself under control return to Father and thank him for finding you such a good match." And with that she left Izyoi standing alone beneath the trees.

It was the same tree's where Toga had first come to her here. Izyoi leaned against the rough bark eyes closed as she recalled that first visit. She had to let this go but it was so hard. For a time she simply stood there calming herself. Adjusting her thoughts to accept her fate  
and forget Toga. When she at last felt sure of herself she turned to leave and almost ran right into the very Demon she must forget.

"Toga!" She gasped.

 

**End**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Not mine though I am being creatively free with their lives :)**

 

Chapter 14

 

Toga stared down at her, the human woman who had him ensnared. "Well woman?" He said unable to hide the anger in his voice.

"Wh, what?" she studdered.

She smelled of fear and sorrow but also of an unknown man. Toga stood still, trying to remain in control of his anger and pain at her betrayal. The man was gone now, Toga had watched him hold her in the garden and then leave as he came as though he were owed the   
pleasure of her arms.

"Would you deny me even an excuse?" He demanded. "How many men have the pleasure of your arms?"

Her mouth fell and the sharp sting of her small hand across his face made him blink.

"How dare you!" she said her mouth pouting and her eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall.

He didn't retaliate, though he wavered in his anger because the scent of the man still clung to her. His nose did not lie and his eyes showed him that she did not turn the human away. "Then be truthful woman." He demanded.

She flinched at his tone her eyes wet with tears. "He is my intended husband." She whispered.

His entire world stopped. His ears began to ring with anger, how dare she go to another! He had only been gone two days. Was her affection so little that that was all the time it took to forget him?

"Toga please," She began.

"You beg now?" He snarled at her.

Her face fell, first in sorrow and pain but then she glared at him. "I have nothing to beg for!" She said. "I have done nothing but obey my father as I should!"

"I would have you," he began but she suddenly laughed stopping his words.

"You are all the same then!" She said and then she turned from him walking away.

"You dare compare me to a mere human?" He demanded.

"I compare you to every male." Izyoi threw her arms wide, "No matter your species you all feel entitle to a woman's affections and body." She said tears falling from her eyes. "Despite her own feelings you think yourself owed them!"

Toga felt her words like a knife, he knew he was owed nothing but what she gave. As she was owed only what he gave too. His heart was hers laid out before her and she cast it aside so quickly for another? Fast as he was able Toga cut her off blocking her path. "You are false."

Izyoi stood still, her face a mask of pain and anger. "What would you have me do? My father set my marriage months ago I tried to tell you why we couldn't be!"

It was like being dunked in an icy lake. His world sharpened down to this moment and all the truth laid bare. She had tried to tell him it couldn't be. It only hurt more. She should have made him leave before.

"That does not excuse," he began.

"I ask no pardon!" She said passing him by again gulping down a sob.

Toga almost let her walk away, ready to let this go and vow to never think of her again. But she wept, her tears falling as she hurried toward the house. Soon she would be inside and any chance he had to find the truth would be gone.

"Gods damn me." He mumbled as his choice made itself and he was closing the distance between them and picking her up.

"You let me go!" She demanded.

But Toga was already moving too fast and before she could cry out again he was in the field and then the forest surrounded them. Her small hands were hitting his chest in anger and so he stopped and set her down. The movement to quick for her causing her to stumble.

She didn't rise, tears still fell from her face and she sobbed on.

Toga stood over her, unsure what to do. He wanted to make it better some how but he had never had to deal with a weeping woman before.

He fell to his knee's before her and moved her ebony hair from her face, "Forgive my anger, I just." He couldn't even find the words.

"What do you want of me?" She begged into her sleeves.

Toga shook his head, how could she think that? He knelt before her reaching out but she only flinched away. "I would have you." He said again. "You would be mine and I yours Izyoi."

She shook, "Were such things my decision alone I," She sniffed, wiping away her tears she looked up into his face. "Toga, Inu no Tashio. You must forget me." she at last managed to say though her voice wavered.

 

"Nothing on this world or the next would make me do that."

"Were I to give in," She mumbled as she stood, backing away from him. "Do you know what would become of me?" She continued to cry. "I would be scorned, my family dishonored."

"Because I am Yokai?" He asked.

Wrapping her arms around herself she stepped back and shook her head. "I am human, a princess and must obey my father. You are a demon, this cannot be! What will our future hold?" She begged, a solitary tear falling from her eye.

Toga clenched his jaw and found his hand fisted in frustration. "What will any future hold? Are you a visionary? A soothsayer that you know our future?"

She flinched and shook her head but said nothing.

The woman was driving him mad. He wanted her more than he wanted anything before. It was more than lust, though the gods knew that was a factor, he wanted her at his side always, wanted to care for her, protect her.

A slow fear crept over his heart when he could not think of why she would say such things. "You have no love for me and will not have me?" He asked. Even as the words left his lips he wished he never spoke them.

"Were it only my heart to answer I would say yes." Izyoi shook with her tears now, "It's not so simple," She mumbled sniffing away her tears.

Toga took her words and thought them over. He was not human. He did not know their rules and their customs well but he had at one time disused such things with her father. A daughter was wed for power and wealth.

Toga almost smiled at the thought. He had an abundance of both. "If that is all you fear then I will go to your father." It seemed the easiest solution.

The smile he expected never came. Her face paled and she slowly sat on the earth as though her legs would no longer hold her. "What?" Her question little more than a whisper.

"You complete my heart." He said with all the honesty in his heart as he knelt before her, "If you need only your Fathers approval than I shall ask it."

"He, he would never," She swallowed shaking her head.

Taking her small hand in his own Toga wiped away the tears on her face. "I have much to offer your father. He would be a fool to not agree, I think."

"But," she began a feeble protest again.

"I will not be the cause of your sorrow. I want only your joy." He admitted, his words the bare truth of his soul. "If your joy is not with me" he swallowed against the words that almost ripped his heart in two. "I will never bother you again."

Her small frame shook, and her tears fell again so he began gently pulling her to him he wrapped her safe within his arms. Against his shoulder she nodded at last. "I would have you as my only joy." she admitted.

She pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Her face was red from her tears but a small smile played at her delicate mouth.

"And you shall be mine." He agreed as he leaned into her breathing deep her scent.

Her arms circled his neck and she kissed him.

 

**End**


End file.
